


Add a szíved

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Shiva-Lingam kihívásra írt Drarrym. Komor novella, akcióval és romantikával fűszerezve.Tartalom: Harry Potter bosszút akar állni barátai életének megrontóin, Lucius Malfoyon, Bellatrix Lestrange-en és Fenrir Greybacken. Ha kell, szövetkezik bárkivel és felhasznált bárkit. Ha kell, még Draco Malfoynak is udvarol. "A nagyobb jóért küzd, de vajon a cél minden esetben szentesíti az eszközt?"Figyelmeztetések: slash, fizikai erőszak, trágár beszéd, AU, OOC. Jogok: J.K. Rowlingot illetik, én csak felhasználom a karaktereit.





	1. A múlt

**Add a szíved**

 

_A múlt_

 

Dumbledore halála után, a nyári szünet első hétvégéjén jelentette ki Hermione, hogy meglátogatja szüleit; Ron pedig elhatározta, hogy elkíséri barátnőjét. A fiú ötletét mindenki csak helyeselni tudta, hiszen nem tudták, hogy Voldemort és halálfalói mire készülnek. Harry tréfálkozva kísérte el őket az Odútól nem messze lévő hoppanálási pontig, talán először nevetett szívből igazgatójuk halála óta. Megegyeztek abban, hogy körülbelül este hatra érnek vissza, így Harry a ház előtt, a kertben lófrált, mert onnan látszódott a dombtető, ahová barátai majd megérkeznek. Ginny és Molly is csatlakozott hozzá, úgy öt perccel hat előtt előbb Arthur Weasley, majd a két fiatal griffendéles is feltűnt a távolban.  
Aztán egy pillanatra besötétedett az ég, és mindhárom hazaérkezőt leterítették a taroló átkok. Harry tért magához először a döbbenetből, és rohanva indult meg a támadók és a barátai felé. Molly felsikoltott mögötte, Ginny pedig bekiáltott a bátyjainak segítségért. A sötét köd eloszlott, és Arthur teste felett egy feketébe öltözött alak állt. Bár magán viselte halálfaló álarcát, hosszú szőke haja elárulta őt.   
\- Malfoy! – üvöltötte fenyegetően Harry futás közben, pálcáját maga elé tartva. Alig várta, hogy kiérjen a Fidelius bűbáj hatóköréből, és megátkozhassa élete egyik megkeserítőjét.

De nem volt ideje arra, hogy megtámadja az aranyvérűt, mert az átlépett Arthur felett és megragadta Ron kezét, majd elhoppanált. Harry dühösen felkiáltott, amikor egy másik halálfaló meg Hermionét rabolta el, szintén a szemük előtt. Végre felért a dombra, taroló átkot küldött az Arthurhoz lépő halálfalóra, és meghallotta az utált hangot, Bellatrix Lestrange kacagását. A következő pillanatban megint sötét lett az ég, majd csend lett, és Harry egyedül találta magát barátja apjával.   
Azonnal értesítettek minden Főnix Rendje tagot, roxforti tanárt, aurort, Arthur munkatársait. De a hivatalos nyomozás, a nem hivatalos kérdezősködés, érdeklődés, Remus Lupin vérfarkas ismerősei, Rémszem Mordon saját besúgói sem jutottak az elraboltak nyomára.

Aztán Harry kapott egy baglyot Pitontól, aki azt írta neki, hogy tudja, kik rabolták el barátait. Parázs vita alakult ki a rendtagok között, hogy lehet-e bízni Dumbledore gyilkosában, de egy hét hiábavaló keresés után minden segítségre szükségük volt. Pitonnak első kézből származó értesülései voltak, amit meg is osztott velük a Roxfort igazgatói irodájában, mert annyira nem bízott meg benne senki, hogy ismeretlen helyen találkoztak volna vele. Molly és Arthur elsápadva hallották, hogy kik voltak a fiuk és Hermione elrablói. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange és Greyback Fenrir nevére még Rémszem is elhallgatott a döbbenettől. McGalagony professzor aggodalmas arccal nézett össze Lupinnal és Kingsley Shacklebolttal. 

\- Nem érdekel, hogy mit és miért tett Dumbledore-ral, ha segít nekem kimenekíteni őket – mondta meg kerek perec az igazságot Harry Pitonnak.  
\- Még nem tudok segíteni, ha akarnék se. Nem a kúriában tartják őket fogva, de amint odaviszik a barátait, lesz, aki értesítsen róla engem. Én úgy tudom, hogy a Nagyúrnak akarnak egy kis bemutatót tartani, ehhez van szükség élő kellékre.  
\- És megbízható a forrása? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Ismerem születése óta, és kezeskedem érte – felelte a tanár.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy kellően meggyőző, ha az egyik Malfoy besúgja a másikat – ellenkezett Harry.  
\- Potter, maga mindig a látszat alapján ítélte meg Dracót, és sosem adott neki egyetlen lehetőséget sem. A változatosság kedvéért, egyszer az életben hallgathatna a tapasztaltabbra is.   
Harry komoran pillantott Pitonra, majd így szólt:  
\- Rendben. Adok neki egy lehetőséget.   
\- Nagyszerű. Akkor, ha ezt tisztáztuk, és minden jelenlévő számára kiderült, hogy nem török Potter életére, örülnék, ha kevesebben lennének itt, amikor a Nagyúr megölésére vonatkozó igazgatói ötleteket kell megosztanom magával.

Miután Lupinnal és Rémszemmel négyesben maradtak, a megbeszélés további része Dumbledore terveivel folytatódott, habár Harrynek nehezére esett összpontosítani. Ekkorra fogta fel igazán, hogy Hermione és Ron kinek a keze alatt szenvedhet, mert azt biztosra vette, hogy Bellatrix kínozza őket. A boszorkának már Sirius miatt is felelnie kellett, de Harry először érezte életében, hogy gyilkosságra készül szívével, lelkével.   
De hasztalan volt minden imája, mert Draco Malfoy üzenete túl későn érkezett.

*~*~*

Ezer közül is megismerte volna Őt. Elég volt csak a hátát, meggörnyedt alakját megpillantania, elég volt csak egy villanás a fekete, hajnak csúfolt szénaboglyából, és rögtön tudta, hogy vége mindennek, megjött a Világmegmentő. Azt is látta, ahogy a fájdalom a két földön fekvő alak mellett megtörte a hősies lendületét, ahogy szíve szinte szemük láttára kettérepedt. A vörös, csapzott bundájú vérfarkast beborította a vér, lábánál pedig ott feküdt az egykor szeretett párja, Roxfort valaha volt legtehetségesebb boszorkánya. Potter még egy pillantást vetett a két testre, majd szembefordult velük.  
Draco és szinte minden jelenlévő halálfaló egyszerre hőköltek hátra a griffendéles szemeiből áradó gyűlölet láttán. Csak Bellatrix Lestrange és a Sötét Nagyúr élvezte a zöldszemű kínjait, torz vigyorgással üdvözölték a fiút.  
\- Potter! Micsoda meglepetés! Vagy talán mégsem? – lépett közelebb gúnyolódva a kígyóarcú férfi. – Látod, Lucius barátom, mondtam neked, hogy Potter robogni fog, amint meghallja, hogy a kis mihaszna barátai bajba kerültek. _A cél szentesíti az eszközt._  
\- Igazad volt, Nagyuram, mint mindig. Kár, hogy későn érkezett. Kíváncsi lettem volna, hogy milyen arcot vágott volna a kis véráruló barátjától, miközben az őrjöngött – vigyorodott el az apja, miközben Bellatrix és Greyback felkacagtak.  
\- Valószínűleg megpróbálta volna megmenteni azt a kis szutykot – szólt közbe a boszorka.  
\- Hermione sosem volt szutyok, különb volt bárkinél, aki itt van ebben a teremben – válaszolta fogcsikorgatva Potter.  
\- Mégis halott – gúnyolódott a Nagyúr tovább. – Elárulom neked, Potter, hogy esélye sem volt a farkassal szemben. Akit Greyback személyesen harap meg, azon két napon belül kitör a kór.  
\- Legfeljebb ő is rákerül a megölendők listájára – vonta meg a vállát a fekete hajú. Szavaira jó néhány halálfaló hátrébb lépett, Draco is igyekezett takarásba kerülni. Piton jelzett neki a szemével, és a szőke tudta, hogy Potter nemsokára támadásba lendül az előre megbeszéltek szerint. A mardekáros fiút senki más nem érdekelte, csak az édesanyja, aki mögé most csendesen odalépett.  
\- Túl magabiztos vagy, Pottibaba! Ez lesz a veszted! – felelte Bellatrix Lestrange.  
\- Nem vagyok magamban biztos. De mások segítségében, a barátaimban igen. Expecto Patronum! – kiáltotta Potter és a pálcájából előretörő szarvasbika elvakította mindenki szemét.

Mire a halálfalók felocsúdtak, hoppanálások hangjai törték meg a pillanatnyi csendet, aztán elszabadult a pokol. Aurorok és a Főnix Rendjének tagjai érkeztek meg a Malfoy kúria pincéjébe, Molly Weasley lányával együtt sikoltva rohant a földön fekvő testekhez. Arthur Weasley lépett oda hozzájuk, szeméből mérhetetlen fájdalom sugárzott, de szó nélkül felnyalábolta fia testét. A következő pillanatban Ginny és édesanyja is eltűntek a halott Hermione Grangerrel. Piton Dracóval hátulról támadta a halálfalókat, a Weasley fiúk egymást támogatva szórták átkaikat mindenkire, de legfőképpen öccsük elrablójára, Lucius Malfoyra. Potter a Nagyúrral csatázott, Bellatrix Kingsley Shacklebolttal, Greybacket Remus Lupin és Minerva McGalagony együtt próbálták legyőzni.  
Az össze-visszacsapódó átkok nyomán faldarabok kezdtek lehullani a csata minden résztvevőjére, Draco hallotta, ahogy édesanyja felsikolt félelmében. 

\- Most! – üvöltötte Piton, és megjelent két házimanó, Dobby és Sipor, kezükben Griffendél Godrik kardjával.  
Potter a levegőben kapta el a fegyvert, majd egyetlen ugrással a Nagyúr előtt termett és szíven szúrta őt. Nagini, az óriáskígyó dühödten ugrott a fiúnak, mire az kimondta rá a halálos átkot. Egy pillanatra csend lett, majd vérfagyasztó sikoly hangzott fel. Sötét Nagyúr földön fekvő teste felemelkedett a levegőbe, de csak azért, hogy szemük láttára hamuvá porladjon szét. 

\- Potter, vigyázz! – kiáltott újra Piton, amikor Bellatrix Lestrange a vérfarkassal rárohant a griffendélesre.   
Az összes Weasley egyidejűleg mondta ki a pajzsbűbájt, ami sikeresen hátralökte a két támadót. Lucius Malfoy melléjük ugrott, és vigyorogva elhoppanált a két gonosztevőbe karolva.

\- Malfoy! – Potter csalódott kiáltásának mágikus ereje mindenkit levert a lábáról, Dracóra ráesett az édesanyja. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy apja példáját követve ő is elhoppanáljon, de nem akarta egyedül hagyni keresztapját.   
\- Vége van, mindenki tegye le szépen a pálcáját, ha kedves az élete – mondta jellegzetes mély hangján Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
A megmaradt halálfalók engedelmeskedtek, Piton pedig felsegítette Narcissát a földről.  
\- Mrs. Malfoy, ha szabad egy szóra – lépett hozzájuk Potter feszült arccal. – Meg tudná mondani, kérem, hogy igaz-e, amit Ronról mondtak? Hogy ő ölte meg Miót?

Draco szíve elfacsarodott egy pillanatra a fekete hajú nyilvánvaló fájdalma láttán, és elpirult a szégyentől, amiért nem tudták előbb értesíteni a griffendélest. De apja Bellatrix hirtelen ötlete nyomán kísérte le a titkos pincébe a vérfarkast, mert Weasley nem volt hajlandó elárulni Potter terveit. Sem erőszak, sem késátok nem törte meg őket, így a három halálfaló úgy döntött, hogy addig kínozzák őket, amíg célt nem érnek. Hogy végül kinek a briliáns ötlete volt bevetni Greybacket, mint fegyvert, az nem derült ki később, csak annyit tudott a többi halálfaló és Dracóék is, hogy apja valamilyen bemutatóra készül a Nagyúr tiszteletére.   
Weasley hatásos és vérfagyasztó volt, mint vérfarkas, az már egyszer biztos. Draco úgy érezte, hogy amíg él, nem felejti el, ahogy halálra marta előttük a barátnőjét. Mikor édesanyja hányingert kapott, és rosszulléte miatt kikísérte őt az emeleti fürdőbe, Draco értesítette Pitont. Keresztapja pedig Pottert és a Főnix Rendjét. Draco nem bánta meg az árulását; amit a házukban átéltek, bőven elvette a kedvét a halálfalóktól, a Sötét Nagyúrtól, de még a saját apjától is.

\- Mr. Potter, kérem. Ne legyen túl szigorú a barátjához, ő semmiről sem tehet – válaszolta Narcissa Malfoy sajnálkozva.  
\- Nem – kezdte a fekete hajú, majd elfordult, amikor a szemeit ellepték a könnyek. Egy perc után visszanézett, és csak annyit mondott csendesen: – Köszönjük, hogy szóltak.   
További szó nélkül továbblépett az aurorokhoz, a foglyokhoz. Valamit halkan megbeszélt Shacklebolttal, majd a Weasley fiúkhoz lépett, és együtt hoppanáltak el.

Ezután öt évig Draco egyszer sem találkozott Harry Potterrel. Nem meglepő, hogy a griffendéles házassági ajánlata őszintén meglepte. De valamilyen szinten várható is volt, hogy pont a mindig irigyelt, gyűlölt, titkon talán csodált fekete hajú Világmegmentő lett az, aki teljesen megváltoztatta az életét.

 

*~D&H~*


	2. A házassági ajánlat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry depressziós barátai miatt, de tudomására jut egy újabb házassági rendelet, amely segítségével talán bosszút állhatna._   
>  _Dracót felkészületlenül éri a házassági ajánlat, még inkább Harry tettei._

Egyedül volt. Bárki vette is körül, bármekkora volt is körülötte a tömeg, a felhajtás, a rajongók, de még a munkatársak sem tudták egy pillanatra elfeledtetni vele azt az egyetlen éjszakát. Lelki szemei előtt számtalanszor újra megjelent Ron vértől csatakos bundája és az imádott barátnő, legfőbb segítőtárs, Hermione agyongyötört holtteste. Tisztán emlékezett Molly szívet tépő zokogására, arra, ahogy saját fivérei elfordultak Rontól; hogy szégyenszemre neki is eszébe jutott az, ami mindenki másnak: holtan jobb lenne a fiúnak. De ezen az éjjelen sem tudott más világra ébredni, ugyanúgy szólt a régimódi vekker az éjjeli szekrényén, mint előtte öt évig mindennap.

Sóhajtva kelt fel, kitámolygott a mosdóba, és megdörzsölte fáradt szemeit. Péntek volt, aznap reggel eligazítás volt a Varázsügyi Minisztériumban, és neki megint be kellett számolnia arról, hogy a munkatársai milyen jól teljesítettek, amíg ő ismét csak a seggét szagosította az íróasztalnál. Öt éve, amikor Kingsley rábeszélte a semmitmondó, értéktelen és jelentéktelen munkájára, még nem bánta, hogy a Malfoy kúriában átéltek után csak statisztikákat kellett készítenie, jelentéseket kellett átolvasnia, amíg mások üldözték helyette a bűnt. Ha pókháló nőtte volna be az ajtaját, azt sem vette volna észre, mert az első három évben csak ült az asztalánál, aláírta, ha elé toltak valamit, és hetente egyszer lement ő is a beszámolókat meghallgatni. A nevét viselő jelentést felolvasta a titkárnője, Susan Bones, aki jobban vigyázott Harry testi és lelki egészségére, mint ő maga. Ha a lány kérte, akkor bevette a bájitalait, amit gyógyítója írt elő, ha hozott neki enni, inni, akkor nem feledkezett meg arról sem. De Harry magától nem tett semmit, csak azon gondolkodott, hogy mennyien meghaltak miatta, mert képtelen volt hamarabb végezni Voldemorttal. Egyetlen oka volt, amiért nem otthon, hanem az irodájában tette ezt, mert Kingsley arra kérte.

Betegsége nem hagyta el teljesen, a depresszió, mint egy komor felhő ült szétrepedt szívén, és csak a külvilágnak köszönhette, hogy életben maradt. De talán, töprengett el időről-időre, sosem volt ez másként; csak szerencsével és a rengeteg segítő kézzel, áldozatkész harcostárssal együtt tudta legyőzni Voldemortot is. A halottai sosem hagyták őt el igazán, az első pár évben éjszakánként felváltva beszélt végkimerülésig valamelyik szerettének, amíg el nem kezdett a gyógyítójához járni. Most már csak a bosszúról álmodott inkább, előre élvezve Lucius Malfoy sikítását, mialatt kitépi a férfi szívét.  
Lakása lelke kopárságának pontos tükörképe volt, egy másfél szobás kis lyuk, London mugliktól távoli kerületében. A Minisztérium utalta ki neki, mint szolgálati lakhelyet, ahogy minden egyedülálló dolgozójának. A Grimmauld térre pedig beköltözött Molly és Arthur, mert onnan könnyebb volt Ront a Szent Mungóba kísérgetniük. Harry minden szombat délelőtt megjelent egykori háza küszöbén, valamiféle csodában reménykedve, hogy Mio fog ajtót nyitni, és Ron nem lesz többé vérfarkas. Helyettük általában Dean Thomas nyitott ajtót, kezdetben még pirulva, holott Harrynek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Ginny mikor hagyta őt el. A szerelem, amit érzett iránta, a múltba veszett, mint ahogy az Aranytrió.

Magára ráncigálta egyenruháját, és áthoppanált a Minisztérium egyik, az érkezőknek kijelölt helyiségébe. Megjelenésére a két őrt álló minisztériumi auror tisztelgett neki, de azért elkérték a pálcáját a személyazonossága ellenőrzésére. Voldemort halála után sem változott semmit az épületbe való bejutással kapcsolatos szigor, sőt, ha lehet, még szigorúbb volt. Ez a halálfalók pere miatt érthető is volt, de aztán az évek múltával sem enyhült a fegyelem, mert egyre több Wizengamot tag úgy gondolta, jobb, ha az átlagos varázslók nem sétálgatnak a Minisztériumban. Csak az léphetett be, akinek valamilyen bírósági tárgyalása volt, egyébként ügyvéd útján intézhették az ügyeiket. A legtöbb varázsló és boszorka örült annak, hogy kizárták munkahelyükről a külvilágot, és a közönséges varázstudók rendeletek, törvények és betartandó szabályzatok megjelenésekor szembesültek a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban folyó munkálatokról. Lassan az élet minden területén életbe lépett egy-két új előírás, időnként egymásnak ellentmondóak is. Voltak olyanok, akik azt pedzegették, hogy ez a szólás- és szabadságjogaiknak megtiprása, de általában róluk kiderült, hogy mardekárosak voltak, vagy netalán halálfalók rokonai. A többség igyekezett lépést tartani, és hozzászokott a fegyelemhez, rendhez. Nem kérdeztek, nem panaszkodtak, egyszerűen elfogadták a szigorúságot. Sokan voltak olyanok is, főleg az idősebbek között, akik úgy gondolták, hogy a rend és fegyelem magas foka mellett könnyebben észre vehető lehetne egy esetleges újabb Sötét Nagyúr.

Ezen a pénteki reggelen a Minisztérium egy újabb törvényt óhajtott bejelenteni, a mágikus házasságokról szólót. Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a tanácskozóteremben lévők izgalma átragadt őrá is, mert miután üdvözölte Susant és megkapta a teáját, nem merült el szokott álomvilágában, hanem hallgatta, ahogy különböző minisztériumi osztályok vezetői egymással beszélgetnek. Dolores Umbridge volt köztük a leghangosabb, akit a háború után két évvel ültettek a Wizengamot egyik megüresedett bírói székébe.  
\- Felháborító, hogy benne maradt ez a rendelkezés. Én biztosan tudom, hogy ellene szavaztam! – jelentette ki határozottan az előtte fekvő Reggeli Prófétában olvasható új törvényről.  
\- Valami gond van, Dolores? – kérdezte a belépő Shacklebolt miniszter.  
\- Igen, Uram, a törvényben benne maradtak az aranyvérű mardekárosok!  
\- Nem hinném, Dolores, hogy így lenne megfogalmazva – válaszolt szemöldökét ráncolva a férfi, és elkezdte ő is átolvasni a rendelkezést.  
\- Uram, én szívesen felvilágosítom Umbridge asszonyt – készségeskedett Percy Weasley, máris a még mindig rózsaszín ruhákban pompázó nő felé fordulva.

Harry is kíváncsian vette maga elé az újságot, amely címlapján a következő szenzációs hír állt:

_Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Családalapítási Osztálynak 101/2003. számú miniszteri rendelete_

_Mi, a Wizengamot tagjai, mint a varázslók legfőbb törvénykezési szervezete sajnálattal tapasztaljuk, hogy országunk fiataljainak sajnos nem célja a családalapítás. Ennek elősegítésére egy új minisztériumi osztály megalakulását rendeltük el. Ezúton értesítjük Nagy-Britannia nagykorú varázstudó lakosságát, hogy 2003. május 30.-ával létrejött a Családalapítási Osztály. Az új alcsoport kinevezett vezetője Percy Ignotus Weasley lett, mint miniszteri biztos. Kiemelt feladata az új családalapítási törvény kihirdetése, bevezetése és az elmúlt években megcsappant varázstudók közti házasságok elősegítése._

_101/2003. számú miniszteri rendelete, ún. Családalapítási rendelet_

_Percy Ignotus Weasley, mint a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Családalapítási Osztályának vezetője elrendelem, hogy a Wizengamot által megszavazott és Kingsley Shacklebolt miniszter által aláírt rendelet 2003. május 31-én hatályba lépjen._  
_A rendelet célja: a nagykorú varázstudók közti házasságok, családok megalakulásának elősegítése._  
_A rendelet területi hatálya: Nagy-Britannia és a hozzá tartozó csatolt területek._  
_A rendelet időbeli hatálya: a kihirdetés napjától, 2003. május 31-től a rendelet visszavonásáig._  
_A rendelet által érintett személyek: minden hatályos területen élő egyedülálló, nagykorú varázsló és boszorkány._  
_A rendelet hatálya alá nem tartozó személyek: a már akár mugli-, akár varázsházasságban élő személyek; a kiskorúak; az eljegyzett párkapcsolatban élők; a börtönbüntetésüket töltők; az özvegyek. Letöltött börtönbüntetés után, illetve feltételes szabadlábra helyezés esetén a családalapítási rendelethez mellékelt formanyomtatványt kitöltve az érintett varázstudó élhet házassági ajánlattal, az általa benyújtott kérvény egyenértékű a büntetlen előéletű varázstudókéval._

_A családalapítási rendelet alkalmazása:  
a., A hatályos jogi rendelkezés 1. számú melléklete tartalmazza a területi hatályon belül élő valamennyi nagykorú, varázstudó boszorkány és varázsló nevét, ábécés sorrendben felsorolva._

_b., A 2. számú melléklet a „Házassági ajánlattétel” nevű kérvény pontos és teljes körű kitöltésével lehetővé válik, hogy az udvarló megindítsa a „Courtship” elnevezésű tradicionális udvarlási szertartást, melynek végén kötelezettséget vállal arra, hogy az általa választott személlyel varázsházasságot köt. A varázsházasság, ún.„Bonding”, a Minisztérium által kijelölt tanácsadó előtt kötettik, a Minisztérium által vezetett varázsházasságokat nyilvántartó listába bekerül, és nyilvánosságra is kell azt hozni._

_c., Az udvarló tudomásul veszi, hogy a „Házassági ajánlattétel” nevű kérvény kitöltése után nincs lehetősége megszakítani a tradicionális udvarlási szertartást, csak az udvarlásban érintett másik fél teheti azt meg. Amennyiben mégis megpróbálná felbontani a megkezdett folyamatot, úgy felelőtlen viselkedése és a családalapítási rendelet megszegése miatt 5, azaz öt év letöltendő börtönbüntetésre ítélheti a Wizengamot._

_d., A „Courtship” által érintett másik fél, a választott kötelessége a házassági ajánlat kézhez vétele után 24, azaz huszonnégy órán belül választ adni az udvarlónak, hogy hajlandó-e elfogadni az udvarlási szertartás megkezdését. Amennyiben elfogadja, úgy az udvarló a hagyományoknak megfelelően hét lépésben átadja udvarlási ajándékait, az elfogadástól számított három hónapon belül mindet. Amennyiben nem fogadja el az ajánlatot, úgy a személyét érintő következő ajánlatot köteles megvizsgálni, illetve maga köteles egy hónapon belül ajánlatot tenni egy nagykorú varázstudónak._

_e., A választott tudomásul veszi, hogy az udvarlási szertartást bármikor joga van megszakítani, kivéve, ha elfogadta mind a hét ajándékot. A hetedik ajándék elfogadásával a Minisztérium kijelöli a házassági tanácsadót, aki összeadja az érintett párt._

_f., A „Courtship”, azaz a tradicionális udvarlási szertartás hagyományos hét ajándéka a következőekben felsoroltak:_  
_~ Első ajándék: egy olyan ajándék, amely a két fél közti kapcsolatot szimbolizálja._  
_~ Második ajándék: egy olyan ajándék, amelyre a választottnak szüksége lehet._  
_~ Harmadik ajándék: egy ékszer, amellyel az udvarló kifejezi nagyrabecsülését._  
_~ Negyedik ajándék: egy olyan ajándék, amelyik a választott múltját képviseli, idézi fel._  
_~ Ötödik ajándék: egy az udvarló által saját kezűleg készített, általa létrehozott ajándék (beleértve az ún. szexmágiát is)._  
_~ Hatodik ajándék: az udvarló összes, a választottját érintő emléke egy emlékgömbbe zárva._  
_~ Hetedik ajándék: az udvarló köteles megosztani a saját mágiáját, varázserejét választottjával._

_g., Az ajándékok átadási sorrendje az udvarlón múlik, kivéve a hetedik, amelyiknek lehetőség szerint az utolsónak kell lennie._

_h., A „Házassági ajánlattétel” nevű kérvényt leghamarabb a családalapítási rendelet kihirdetésének napján, 2003. május 31.-én, reggel hét órától lehet benyújtani az illetékes minisztériumi osztályhoz._

_A családalapítási rendelettel kapcsolatos értelmezési gondokkal, a kérvény kitöltésével kapcsolatos problémákkal és bármilyen kérdéssel, kérjük, forduljon Percy Ignotus Weasley által vezetett Családalapítási minisztériumi alcsoporthoz._

_Kelt, London, Nagy-Britannia, 2003. május 30._

 

Amíg körülötte újra fellángolt a vita, hogy vajon van-e joguk mardekárosoknak, volt halálfalóknak házasodni a Minisztérium oltalma alatt, Harry azon gondolkozott, hogy ez a törvény épp kapóra jött neki. Lucius Malfoyt még mindig körözték, aki Bellatrix Lestrange-dzsel és Greybackkel, a vérfarkassal együtt tűnt el Voldemort halálakor. De Harry úgy gondolta, ha valaki megkérné Draco Malfoy kezét, és nyilvánosan tartanák meg az esküvőjét, arra valószínűleg a halálfalók is elmennének. Ő pedig végre megfizethetne nekik. Ronért, Hermionéért. A hazugságok, Malfoy félrevezetése, elcsábítása nem is túl nagy ár ezért.  
Mire végiggondolta mindezeket, lassan kiürült a tanácsterem, csak Umbridge vitatkozott még Percyvel, mellettük pedig ott állt az ideges Shacklebolt. Harry közelebb lépett hozzájuk.

\- Uram, Lucius Malfoyról még mindig semmi hír? – kérdezte a minisztert.  
\- Nem, Harry, még mindig bujkál valahol Lestrange-dzsel és a vérfarkassal.  
\- Értem. Percy, ez a törvény mindenkire vonatkozik? – fordult az idősebb Weasley fiúhoz.  
\- Igen, mindenkire.  
\- Homoszexuálisokra is? – kérdezte Harry. A másik három meghökkenten bámult rá.  
\- Igen – felelte Percy.  
\- Harry, mi jár a fejedben? – érdeklődött Kingsley.  
\- Malfoy. Ha jól rémlik, a férfiakat szereti. Az apját meg én szeretném elkapni – válaszolt neki.  
\- Udvarolni akar Draco Malfoynak, hogy elkapja az apját? – kérdezte csodálkozva Umbridge. A két férfi is elhűlten meredt Harry komor arcára.  
\- Igen, őt is, meg a két másik halálfalót is.  
\- Harry, ez a törvény nem arra való, hogy bosszút állj Malfoyon.  
\- Akkor mire való? Meddig várjunk, uram? Nincs róluk semmi hír, hiába próbáltuk kihallgatni az összes ismerősüket, volt társaikat, üzletfeleiket. Nincs az a besúgó, aki hajlandónak bizonyult segíteni az elmúlt években, mert mindegyik retteg, hogy Greyback őket is megharapja – magyarázta vehemensen. – Percy, te igazán megérthetnéd, hogy mi a célom. Ha megkérem Malfoy kezét, Lucius legkésőbb az oltárnál meg fog jelenni, mi pedig elfoghatjuk őket. De ha eleget parádézok vele le-fel az Abszol úton, még hamarabb kiprovokálhatom a látogatását. Nem hinném, hogy én lennék a tökéletes jelölt, akit a fiának házastársul képzelt.  
\- Miből gondolja, Mr. Potter, hogy tiltakozni fog maga ellen?  
\- Mert Lucius aranyvér mániás. Mert a legfontosabb az lenne számára, hogy a fia örököst nemzzen, aki majd továbbviszi a Malfoy nevet.  
\- Nem mondom, hogy nem jó ötlet, Harry, de rengeteg buktatója van.  
\- Uram, engem nem rettent el semmilyen kihívás, ha arról van szó, hogy megfizethetek a barátaim kínzóinak.  
\- Éppen ez a gondom, Harry. Nem hagyhatom, hogy egy bosszúhadjárathoz használd fel a minisztériumi törvényeket.  
\- Pedig Potter ötlete kitűnő. _A cél szentesíti az eszközt_ – szólt közbe Umbridge. – Feltéve, ha nem lesz ellenére, hogy alakoskodjon Malfoy kedvéért. Mert az a ficsúr tényleg buzi.  
\- Dolores! Ha kérhetném, ne használjon ilyen kifejezéseket! – mondta a miniszter, majd újra Harryhez fordult. – Biztos, hogy ezt akarod, Harry?  
\- Ha bármi közelebb visz Lucius Malfoyhoz, Bellatrixhoz, Greybackhez, akkor azért semmi sem drága. Bármit megtennék, hogy elkapjam őket. Bármit – nyomatékosította újra.  
\- Hát jó, legyen. Percy, írják meg a házassági kérelmet Harryvel. Dolores, maga meg adjon interjút a Prófétának, hogy mindenki tudjon erről a hírről.  
\- Igen, uram. Azt fogom hangsúlyozni, hogy mennyire kegyesek vagyunk, mert adunk egy lehetőséget az egyszer már eltévedt bárányoknak is a javuláshoz – felelte Umbridge, majd fontoskodó arccal távozott.  
\- Köszönöm, uram, nem fogja megbánni – mondta Harry a miniszternek.  
\- Én nem magamat féltem, hanem téged, Harry. Már épp eleget szenvedtél az utóbbi pár évben. Nincs szükség még arra, hogy a szívedet is elveszítsd.  
\- Erre semmi esély – rázta meg a fejét Harry. _„Ami halott, azt nem lehet elveszíteni”_ – gondolta magában.  
\- Készen állsz akkor a színjátékra? – kérdezte tőle Percy.  
\- Igen, menjünk, írjunk egy szívhez szóló kérvényt – felelte, és együtt elindultak a lift felé.

 _„Vigyázz, Malfoy, elkaplak!”_ – képzelte el előre a bosszúját Harry, míg Percy lelkesen magyarázta a tennivalóit. Csak fél füllel hallotta meg a vörös hajú férfi mondanivalóját, mert a fejében már Lucius és a két másik halálfaló meggyilkolását tervezte.

\- Kész, elküldve! – jelentette ki Percy, miután egy baglyot útjára engedett. – Ha bármi kérdésed lenne, szívesen segítek.  
\- Egy kérésem lenne, ne meséld el még a szüleidnek – mondta Harry. – Én fogom nekik elmagyarázni a dolgokat, csak előbb elmegyek és megrendelem az első ajándékokat.  
\- Ó, már tudod is, hogy mit fogsz neki adni? – csodálkozott a vörös hajú. – Általában ez szokott a legnagyobb gond lenni, hogy a kérő nem tudja, minek örülne választottja.  
\- Azzal nem hinném, hogy gondjaim lesznek – felelte Harry. – Viszont mielőtt találkozom Malfoyjal, jobban teszem, ha elolvasom a róluk szóló aktát, hogy napra kész legyek az életéből. Mi a legkorábbi időpont, amikor oltár elé állhatunk?  
\- Feltéve, ha elfogadja az ajánlatodat? – kérdezett vissza Percy.  
\- El fogja, hidd el nekem. Mindig is a kezemre pályázott. Hát most megkapja, de nem úgy, ahogy számít rá – válaszolt neki komoran vigyorogva Harry.  
\- Harry, biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez? Nem kéne átbeszélni a gyógyítóddal? – nézett aggodalmasan Percy az önmagától idegen Világmegmentőre.  
\- Nem, Percy, hosszú évek óta ez az első döntésem, amit én magam hoztam meg, amivel végre hátrahagyom a semmitmondó életemet, jelentéktelen munkámat. Ez egy hosszú és nehéz játszma lesz, de a végén, amikor megölöm mindhármukat, meg fogja érni, hidd el nekem.  
\- Megölöd őket? – súgta rekedten Percy.  
\- Igen. Megígértem Ronnak és Miónak, még azon az éjszakán.  
\- Rendben, Harry, segítek neked – nézett rá elszántan Percy.  
\- Köszönöm – válaszolta neki Harry, aztán elköszönt, és beszólt az irodájába Susan Bonesnak, hogyha Draco Malfoy keresné, akkor küldjenek utána egy minisztériumi baglyot. A lány komoly arccal bólintott, és arckifejezését látva Harrynek észbe jutott, hogy hamarosan mindenki így fog rá nézni. Mindenki azt fogja latolgatni, hogy vajon elment a maradék józan esze is, hogy pont Draco Malfoy kezét kérte meg.

De Harrynek nem számított már, hogy ki mit gondol róla, mert újra és újra csak az járt az eszében, hányféle átokkal fogja megkínozni, meggyötörni, nyomorgatni a három halálfalót; hogy aztán azok is vérbe fagyva, holtan feküdjenek a lába előtt, mint Hermione.  
Semmi sem volt drága, ha végre bosszút állhat értük.

 

 

*~*~*

Draco nehezen ébredt fel május utolsó reggelén, mert előbb nem tudott elaludni, aztán meg amikor végre sikerült, sok köszönet nem volt a dologban. Nem tudta, hogy hirtelen miről juthatott eszébe az utolsó csata éjszakája; csak halványan annyi rémlett neki, amikor szívdobogva felriadt, hogy álmában Weasley Pottert tépte szét a barátnője helyett, miközben a Nagyúr és Bellatrix lelkesen biztatták a megvadult vérfarkast. Megdermedve ült fel az ágyában, kezével a takarót markolva, zihálva, és percekig tartott mire annyira lenyugodott, hogy ki tudjon menni a fürdőszobájába. Még mindig a rémálom járt a fejében, mikor öltözés után belépett a kisebbik étkezőjükbe. Édesanyja már az asztalnál ült, de a maga elé révedő tekintetből és az előtte sorakozó üres koktélos poharakból jól látszódott, hogy neki is rossz napja volt.

Narcissa Malfoy idegei a háború után mondták fel a szolgálatot, és ezért fia nem is tudta anyját hibáztatni. Annál inkább az apját és nagynénjét, mert a mindig büszke nő nem tört meg akkor, amikor naponta zaklatták aurorok a szökevények hollétét firtatva; nem vette kedvét az sem, amikor őket is bíróság elé ráncigálták; sőt, nem érdekelte vagyonuk felének elvesztése sem. De három hónappal az utolsó csata éjszakáját követően a férje írt neki egy levelet. Jobban mondva, Draco szerint valószínűleg Bellatrix volt az, aki egy fényképet küldött Luciusról és önmagáról. A borítékon Mrs. Parkinson neve állt, így az aurorok nem nyitották ki; szerencséjükre nem tudódott ki a szégyenük. Draco amíg él, ezt a pillanatot sem fogja elfelejteni, ezt jól tudta, mert édesanyja arca leírhatatlan volt. A kép nem hagyott kétséget a felől, hogy Luciusnak mindegy volt, melyik Black lány fekszik alatta; a szőke felesége, vagy az áruló, fekete Bellatrix. Draco a képet azonnal elégette, és meghagyta a házimanóknak, hogy minden levelet neki kézbesítsenek, még édesanyja postáját is. Ezután kezdődött az alkohollal való küzdelem, amit időnként Narcissa, időnként az ital nyert.

Ezen a reggelen is, mint minden rossz kezdetű napon, anyja a Halál Érintése nevű koktélt itta. Ez volt Bella kedvence, pontosabban, ő találta fel. A színtelen folyadék alja pirosas színű volt, akárha vércseppek ízesítették volna, az alkoholtartalma szélsőségesen magas volt és különleges díszítés járt hozzá. Bella varázsolt magának egy díszes fémtűt, amivel konyakos meggyet áztatott a koktélban. Narcissa mindenben leutánozta testvérét, egyetlen különbség a poharak szélét díszítő rúzsnak a színe volt. Már három állt üresen az asztalon, egyből pedig éppen akkor kortyolt, amikor Draco belépett reggelizni. A szőke férfi kérdően nézett az anyja széke mellett tébláboló házimanóra, aki rögtön sopánkodni kezdett:  
\- Jaj, Uram, Malfoy Gazda, Bessy nagyon sajnálja, de Asszonyom nem akar enni, csak inni.  
\- Anyám, jó reggelt! Levelet kaptál? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Nem. Rosszat álmodtam.  
\- Én is. Perselusról semmi hír?  
\- Írt reggel, hogy ma sem jön át, mert felfedezett egy új gyógymódot, ami talán Weasley segítségére lehet.  
\- Értem. Nos, akkor reggelizzünk?  
\- Nem, én azt hiszem, inkább visszafekszem – jelentette ki Narcissa. Draco csak bólintott, amíg édesanyja megpróbált méltóságteljesen kivonulni. A férfi még utána szólt a manónak:  
\- Bessy, maradj anyám mellett, és ha valami gond van, azonnal szólj!  
\- Igenis, Malfoy Gazda.

Anyja távozása után Draco szótlanul bámult az asztalon lévő koktélos poharakra, majd rájuk emelte pálcáját. A felrobbanó üveg szilánkjai beterítették az asztalt. Egy másik manó hoppanált az étkezőbe rémült arccal.  
\- Takarítsatok fel! Én az üvegházban reggelizem – parancsolta a kúria fiatal ura.

Hátra se pillantva sétált ki a narancsfák, orchideák, varázslatosan illatos rózsák otthonául szolgáló épületrészbe. Perselus varázsolta el az üvegházat, hogy a szökőkút mellett enyhe nyári idő fogadja a szép kis asztal mellé ülőket, míg az épület többi része trópusi meleget árasztott. Keresztapja lehetőség szerint hetente egyszer meglátogatta őket, és akkor mindig itt étkeztek, de Ron Weasley állapota válságosra fordult az utóbbi időben, így egyre kevesebb időt töltött a férfi a Szent Mungón kívül. Draco tisztelte egykori tanára választását, aki a vele szembeni kezdeti gyűlölködés ellenére is, már az első nap felajánlotta segítségét a Weasley szülőknek. De hiába volt minden fáradozása, Remus Lupin akárhányszor is adott vért a kísérletekhez, a végeredmény mindig ugyanaz maradt; Ron Weasley állandóan vérfarkasként, átváltozva tengette életét. Draco úgy tudta, hogy Potter minden szombaton meglátogatta volt barátját, és az ő gringottsi széfjéből fizették ki a gyógyításhoz szükséges hozzávalók tetemes költségét.  
Akadtak persze olyanok, akik megkérdőjelezték Piton tudását, indítékait, és úgy gondolták, hogy azért próbált meg segíteni, hogy ezzel elkerülje az Azkabant. Draco nem tudta, hogy Potter miért bízott annyira az egykor utált tanárában, de őszintén örült neki, hogy a jó ügy érdekében hajlandónak bizonyultak félretenni ellentétjüket. Még jobban örült volna, ha ez a hozzáállás az egész varázslótársadalomra jellemző lett volna, de erre a csodára hiába várt. Aki egykor elbukott, rossz döntést hozott, kívülállóvá vált a legtöbb varázstudó szemében. Kevesen láttak túl a múlton, és Draco nem volt arról sem meggyőződve teljesen, hogy Potter ezek közzé tartozott.

A manók felszolgálták a reggelijét, elé tették a kávét, teát, és odakészítették az asztalra a postáját és a Reggeli Prófétát. Az első oldalon, cifra keretes díszítésben, kiemelt hírként szerepelt a Varázsügyi Minisztérium legújabb rendelete; érzése szerint az ezredik, amióta Dolores Umbridge Wizengamot tag lett. A nő mindig is jól tudott helyezkedni, a Mardekár ház gyöngyszeme volt, a törtetés királynője. Lucius Malfoy is szerzett egy széket a varázsbíróságban, de elfoglalni nem tudta, mert eleget tett a Sötét Nagyúr kérésének és betört a Minisztériumba, a Jóslatok Termébe. Dracót úgy tájékoztatta a családi ügyvédük, hogy apja helyét még fenntartják, és ő, mint felmentett halálfaló, törvény szerint elfoglalhatná azt. Az ifjabb Malfoyt vonzotta a karrier és a kimozdulás lehetősége a kúriából, így az előző hónapban, miután megbeszélte a dolgot Pitonnal is, utasította az ügyvédjét, hogy kérelmezze a neki járó örökséget. Ez a tette a fejükre hozott egy csapat aurort, akik újra az utolsó szegletig átvizsgálták a kúriát, apja és a másik két szökevény után kutatva. De persze most sem találtak semmit, és Draco őszintén megmondta nekik, a háta közepére se kívánja az apját, látni nem akarja soha többet az életében. Persze nem hittek neki, és ha jól sejtette, akkor kérvénye óta újra folyamatosan figyeltették a házukat. Gondolatban vállat vont, legalább biztonságban voltak Bellatrixtól és Greybacktől.  
Draco tudta, ha lehetősége lenne megtorolni anyja porig alázását, nem habozna egy percig sem, nem érdekelné, hogy a saját nagynénjét ölné meg. A vérfarkas valószínűleg Bella mellé állna, és apjáról meg már nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy kinek a pártját fogná. Még jó, hogy Piton ott volt időnként mellette, mert Draco az utolsó fél évben nagyon egyedül érezte magát. Nem számított, hogy éltek a szülei, az anyja vele egy fedél alatt, mintha árva lett volna.  
Merengését egy bagoly felbukkanása zavarta meg, ami egy minisztérium által lepecsételt levelet tartott a csőrében. A fiatal férfi elvette a madártól a küldeményt, majd utasította az egyik manót, hogy adjon neki eleséget. Kortyolt egyet a kávéjából és nekiállt az olvasásnak.

 

_Mágiaügyi Minisztérium_  
_Családalapítási Osztály_  
_Percy Ignotus Weasley_  
_Miniszteri Biztos_

_Tisztelt Draco Lucius Malfoy!_

_Tájékoztatjuk, hogy folyó év május 31.-én, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium 101/2003. számú rendelete alapján Harry James Potter Önnel kapcsolatos házassági kérelmet nyújtott be osztályunkhoz._  
_Mellékeljük a törvényerejű rendelet és a kérelem hiteles másolatát, valamint tájékoztatjuk, hogy huszonnégy órája van arra, hogy a kérelmező ajánlatát elfogadja. Ellenkező esetben Önnek kell házassági kérelmet benyújtania, a hatályos jogszabályoknak megfelelően._

_Potter úr elmondása szerint az első három ajándékát még a mai napon el szeretné Önhöz juttatni. Amennyiben kérdése volna a rendelettel kapcsolatban, úgy Percy Ignotus Weasley miniszteri biztoshoz fordulhat. A házassági kérelemmel kapcsolatos aggályait, kérjük, Mr. Potterrel személyesen beszélje meg._

_Híve:_  
_Percy Ignotus Weasley_  
_Miniszteri Biztos_

 

Dracót ritkán érte életében olyan meglepetés, amitől elállt a szava, de ez a minisztériumi levél és főleg a hozzá csatolt házassági kérelem láttán ez a helyzet állt elő. Harry Potter el akarja venni őt! Mégpedig nyilvánosan, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium útján kérte meg a kezét. Hihetetlen! Fejcsóválva meredt újra a levélre, aztán átolvasta a csatolt papírokat. Miután végzett, újabb adag kávét rendelt a házimanóktól, és hozatott magának egy fejfájás elleni bájitalt.  
Az, hogy felkavarta őt Potter ajánlata, a szituáció leminősítése volt. Kifordította a világát a megszokott menetéből, talán így lehetett a legjobban leírni a helyzetét. Töprengve ült a levél és a hozzácsatolt pergamenek felett, amikor egy manó látogatót jelentett be. Potter lesz az! Biztosan érezte, és nem is csalódott, mert a fekete hajú férfi állt a főkapu előtt.  
\- Kísérd ide, és gondoskodj róla, hogy senki se zavarjon minket! – adta ki az utasítást.

 

A manó sietősen távozott, Draco pedig igyekezett legyűrni az idegességét. A szíve hevesen kalapált, az összes izma megfeszült, és gyomra forogni kezdett, mint mindig, ha a Hős közelében volt. Ez egyáltalán nem változott, amióta csak gyerekkorukban találkoztak. A griffendéles eszméletlen hatást gyakorolt rá. Eredménytelenül olvasta el újra Percy Weasley levelét, egyelőre fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit fog Potternek válaszolni. Jó lett volna, ha legalább Pitonnal beszélhetett volna kérője felbukkanása előtt, de a keresztapja sem hozhatta meg a döntést helyette. Ha jól értelmezte a törvényerejű rendeletet és Weasley levelét, amennyiben nemet mond Potternek, akkor neki kell majd házassági ajánlatot tennie. Pedig magától egyáltalán eszébe sem jutott volna még elkötelezni magát, éppen eléggé lefoglalta gondolatait anyja instabil lelkiállapota, apja szökése és a lehetséges bírói széke. Bár ezt nem gondolta volna róla régen senki a mardekáros háztársak közül, de Draco élvezte a csendes, elvonult életét, hiába írta neki leveleiben Pansy, hogy semmitmondó és üres minden napja. A lány Zambinival élt Olaszországban, mint ahogy szinte mindegyik volt háztársa, ő is az önkéntes száműzetést választotta. Habár ez a viszonylagos nyugalom megváltozott volna, ha bíró lehetne, de semmilyen szerelmi kalandra nem vágyott.

\- Nagyon csendes ez a ház, és te is – lépett melléje kérője. Harry Potter auror egyenruhát viselt, sötétkék zakóján szolid ezüstdíszítés fénylett. Kezében hatalmas, hófehér virágcsokrot tartott, amit Draco felé nyújtott. – Draco Malfoy, szeretném átadni neked az első ajándékomat – szólt az auror.  
\- Liliom és nárcisz? Milyen eredeti, Potter.  
\- Nézd meg közelebbről – utasította a fekete hajú férfi. Ahogy Draco közelebb hajolt, a virágok között egy arany cikeszt pillantott meg. Kezébe vette az apró szárnyas labdát, ami meglepően nehéz volt, ahhoz képest, hogy elvileg kividdicsre tervezték.  
\- Színarany? – bámult Potterre Draco.  
\- Igen, a legjobbnak csakis a legjobbat. Leülhetnénk? – kérdezte a griffendéles, mire Draco csak bólintott. Potter ajándéka lenyűgözően drága volt, de bókja még nagyobb hatással volt az ifjú Malfoyra.  
\- Megkaptad a levelet? – faggatta a fekete hajú.  
\- Igen, és nem mondhatnám, hogy értem. Öt éve nem találkoztunk. Miből gondolod, hogy elfogadom az ajánlatod?  
\- Mert neked a legjobb jár, az pedig én vagyok.  
\- Igen? Ezt ki mondja? A Miniszter?  
\- Nem, mindenki. Illetve én azt mondom, hogy mi vagyunk egymásnak a legjobb választás.  
\- Potter, te megőrültél. Ennél nagyobb bolondságot sosem mondtál még nekem, pedig azért volt a múltban egy-két szavad hozzám – mondta Draco hitetlenkedve.  
\- Draco, szólíthatlak így, igaz? Nézz rám – kérte az auror. – Öt éve tudom, hogy tartozom neked, tartozik neked mindenki, mert a Te szavadra jöttem ide, hogy le tudjam győzni Voldemortot. Sokat gondolkodtam a dolgokon, és rájöttem, hogy mi ketten hasonló cipőben jártunk mindig is, csak vak voltam ahhoz, hogy észrevegyem ezt. Aztán meg már késő volt, túl sok minden állt kettőnk közé. Te sosem a nevemtől voltál elájulva, neked nem vagyok hős, világmegmentő, csak egy két lábon járó balfácán. Te olyannak látsz, amilyen valójában vagyok, minden hírverés, hisztéria, túlzás nélkül. Melletted önmagam lehetek, elengedhetem magam, mert te rám fogsz szólni, nem fogod elnézni a hibáimat. Te vagy az örök kihívás az életemben, valaki, aki sosem fog meghátrálni előlem, aki kész harcba szállni velem, akivel mindig is csupa szenvedély, tűz lesz az élet.  
\- De miért most?  
\- Mert végre lehetőségem van nekem választani, és én téged akarlak. Téged, mindenki előtt felvállalva, hogy hibáztam, amikor elutasítottam a kezed annak idején. – Potter jelentőségteljesen bámult Draco szemébe, a fiú mégse bízott benne.  
\- Nem hiszek neked – válaszolta Draco végül.  
\- Pedig elhoztam magammal a következő két ajándékot, és megrendeltem a többit is – válaszolt az auror, és az asztalon megjelent két ajándékcsomag.  
\- Megrendelted őket anélkül, hogy választ adtam volna? – nézett rá felháborodottan Draco.  
\- Megrendeltem, kifizettem mindent. Bízom az igenben.  
\- Elképesztő vagy.  
\- Remélem, pozitív értelemben – mosolygott rá először Potter.  
\- Nem. Illetve nem tudom. Hogy lehetsz ennyire biztos magadban? – kérdezte elképedve tőle.  
\- Nem vagyok biztos, téged sosem tudtalak előre kiszámítani. Lehet, hogy ettől vagy vonzó. De remélek. Azt remélem, hogy miután kinyitod ezt a két csomagot, rájössz, hogy tudom, érzem, mire van szükséged, mire vágysz a legjobban, én pedig hajlandó leszek megadni neked azt. Bármit hajlandó lennék neked adni, Draco. Bármire hajlandó lennék érted.

A szőke férfi ijedten azon kapta magát, hogy Pottert bámulta. A fekete hajú szavai elképesztették, mert hirtelen megérezte, hogy a másik nem csak elszavalta neki a szép szavakat, hanem halálosan komolyan gondolta azokat. A griffendéles hosszan szemlélte Dracót, aki most először nézett rá alaposan. A fekete hajú arca komor, szinte megkeseredett lett a barátai elvesztése miatt, és szeme egykori csillogó zöldje is megkopott. De az állának határozottsága, konok nézése mit sem változott az elmúlt öt év alatt. Potter férfivá érett, kézzelfogható emberré alakult a mindig elérhetetlen ábrándból. Draco azon kapta magát, hogy a frissen borotvált arcot mustrálta, a kiszélesedett vállon legeltette a szemét. Aztán visszaemelte pillantását Potter szemeire, aki ismét halványan elmosolyodott. Apró nevetőráncok jelentek meg a szája szegletében, szarkalábak a szeme sarkában, és Draco még inkább úgy érezte, tudna vágyni rá. De vajon merjen-e, vagy higgyen a megérzéseinek, és utasítsa el a kérőjét?

\- Mi a vizsgálódás végeredménye? – kérdezte a Világmegmentő.  
\- Hogy nem hiszek neked – válaszolt neki.  
\- Akkor talán nyisd ki a másik két ajándékodat, aztán dönts – javasolta neki a férfi.

Draco bólintott egyet, majd kézbe vette a kisebbik csomagot. Az alakjából és súlyából ítélve ez lehetett az ékszer, amivel Potter a nagyrabecsülését akarná kifejezni. Forrón remélte, hogy nem egy ízléstelen jegygyűrű lesz a csomagban. De amikor kibontotta a szép fadobozt, egy mutatós karkötőt, jobban mondva, egy merev karperecet talált benne. A tetszetős ezüst lemezen egy kifinomult sárkány figura tekergőzött, melynek szemei helyén egy-egy zöld kő volt. Ujjaival végigcirógatta a szemrevaló ékszert, és elismerően hümmögött. Mikor felnézett, Potter mosolyogva nyújtotta át neki a nagyobbik csomagot.  
\- Ez az ajándék, amire szerintem szükséged van – tette hozzá a griffendéles.

Kibontotta a papírt, és csak bámulta a fekete köpenyt. Potter felállt az asztaltól, mögé lépett és így szólt:  
\- Megengeded? – Draco tétován állt fel, amíg az auror hátulról rákapcsolta a gyönyörű köpönyeget. A fekete bársony anyag lágyan omlott le Draco vállairól, körülvette őt, majd hirtelen eltüntette Potter bámuló szemei elől.  
\- Láthatatlanná tévő köpeny? – képedt el Draco.  
\- Nem, csak azt az illúziót kelti. Ez a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat legutolsó fejlesztése, egy olyan anyag, amelyet kiábrándító bűbájjal kezeltek, varázsoltak el. Külső szemlélőnek úgy tűnik, hogy az asztal és a székek állnak csak a helyeden.  
\- Ha tehát felhúzom a fejemre a kapucnit, akkor nem fogsz látni?  
\- Pontosan. Ezzel a köpennyel bármikor, bárhová elmehetsz sétálni. Nincs több kötekedő, kellemetlenkedő alak, senki sem fogja látni, ahogy bevásárolsz édesanyádnak az Abszol úton.

Draco rámeredt Potterre. Ha más mondta volna az előző mondatot, akkor azt már megátkozta volna, vagy csípősen visszaszólt volna az illetőnek. De a griffendéles egyenes tekintete meggyőzte arról, hogy a férfi nemcsak fel akarta idézni számos szerencsétlenül végződött apró kalandját, amelyre minden egyes alkalommal, valahányszor csak kilépett a kúriából a háború után, számíthatott. Potter tényleg segíteni akart, és meglepő módon nem az egyszerű módot választotta erre. Megtehette volna, hogy állandó, önjelölt testőrnek nevezi ki magát Draco tiltakozásának ellenére, vagy megtehette volna azt is, hogy egy csapat aurort bocsát a szőkének kíséret gyanánt. De a fekete hajú úgy látszik, tisztában volt azzal, hogy Draco nem lett volna hajlandó elismerni, hogy védelemre szorul bármilyen téren is. Váratlan volt, hogy Potter nem akart dönteni helyette, csak adott neki egy olyan tárgyat, amivel újra biztonságban tudhatta magát. Draco most először érezte úgy, hogy talán mégis megfontolandó lehet a griffendéles házassági ajánlata.

\- Nem voltam még most sem elég meggyőző, igaz? – suttogott bele a férfi Draco fülébe. Az ifjabb Malfoy meglepődve vette észre, hogy milyen közel állt hozzá a másik, szinte hozzásimult a hátához. Az auror szétnyitotta a köpeny ezüst levelet mintázó kapcsát, és besiklatta kezeit az anyag alá. Draco felszisszent, amikor a férfi hirtelen szorosan hozzátapadt hátulról a testére, és egy-két csókot lehelt a nyakára. – Mivel tudnálak rábírni arra, hogy adj nekem egy esélyt, Draco? – duruzsolta a szőke fülébe, majd beleharapott a fülcimpájába. – Mit mondjak neked, amitől elhiszed, hogy te kellesz nekem?  
\- Bárkit megkaphatnál – ellenkezett Draco halkan.  
\- Nem kell bárki. Te kellesz – mondta Potter újra csökönyösen.  
\- Akkor is ezt fogod mondani, ha az összes kollégád, a főnököd, a vörös barátaid meg fogják kérdezni, hogy mi ütött beléd? Ha megkérdezik, mit ettél-ittál, amivel elvarázsoltalak? Ha azt fogják mondani, hogy ez csak szemfényvesztés, bűbáj, nem a valóság? Nem lehet a valóság, mert egy hős nem kötheti össze az életét egy halálfalóval? Akkor mit fogsz mondani, Potter?  
\- Hogy te vagy az én választásom, és ragaszkodom hozzád. Hogy semmit sem kértem a háború után, amiért legyőztem Voldemortot, de most kérek. Téged kérlek magamnak, örökre – felelte a hős, és megpörgette Dracót, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Tudják, hallod? Mindenki tudja, hogy téged kértelek meg. Kingsley, az összes Weasley, még Rita Vitrol is. Percyvel együtt írtuk meg a kérvényt, mire felvettem az utazóköpenyem, már tudta az egész Minisztérium. Nem fogom eltitkolni senki elől, hogy kire vágyom.

Draco kénytelen volt lesütni a szemét, mert Potter szemei olyan erővel ragyogtak rá. Szinte forgott vele az eddig jól ismert világa. Nem mert hinni a fülének, de a férfi szenvedélyessége magával ragadó volt. A kétségeit lassan felülírta a vágy, hogy engedjen az auror csábításának.  
\- Talán jobban teszem, ha nem szavakkal próbállak meggyőzni – mondta Potter, és letérdelt Draco elé.

A szőke hajúban egy pillanatra bennrekedt a levegő, amikor rájött, hogy a másik komolyan gondolja, hogy arra készülődik, amit Draco remélt. Potter felnézett rá, majd szó nélkül szétnyitotta Draco köpönyegét deréktájon, és kioldotta az övét. Aztán beharapta az alsó ajkát, és lehúzta a szőke sliccét. Draco zihálva kezdte venni a levegőt, pedig úgy tűnt, hogy az auror egy pillanatra mintha megbánta volna az eddigi tetteit. Aztán újra ránézett, és megsimogatta Draco keményedő férfiasságát. Az ifjabb Malfoynak minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne lökje előre a csípőjét, hogy ne árulja el ilyen hamar, hogy mekkora hatással volt rá Potter simogatása. De a fekete hajú sejthetett valamit, mert halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt még lehúzta volna Draco nadrágját és alsóját.  
Az ifjú Malfoy gyönyöre hamar beteljesült, bár Potter nem lehetett tapasztalt. De lelkes volt, olyan odaadóan simogatta, becézgette, kényeztette Draco izgalmát, mint ahogy előtte senki sem. A szőke őszinte meglepetésére a másik akkor sem húzódott el tőle, amikor kilövellte spermáját, hanem nyelvével letisztította őt. Draco a fellegekben járt, mert Potter úgy bánt vele, ahogy álmaiban remélte, mikor az igaz szerelemről ábrándozott. Pont olyan ajándékokat hozott neki, amivel le tudta őt nyűgözni, de nem érezte lekötelezve magát, és úgy dédelgette, ahogy szüksége volt rá.

\- Lehet, hogy ezt meg fogom bánni, és nyilván nem ez a legjobb pillanat a döntésre, de rendben, udvarolhatsz nekem – válaszolta, amint egybefüggő mondatot tudott kinyögni.  
Az auror szó nélkül felállt, majd közelebb lépett hozzá, és kezébe vette Draco arcát. Felemelte a szőke fejét és megcsókolta lágyan, szelíden.  
\- Nem fogod megbánni, megígérem. Bármit megteszek érted, Draco. Engedd, hogy jobbá varázsoljam az életed.  
\- Bármit? Ha azt kérem tőled, akkor ölni is fogsz értem? – suttogta a szőke férfi.  
\- Igen. Bárkit, az első szavadra. Csak te számítasz mostantól nekem – felelte a hős, és aztán mélyen, hosszan csókolta meg Dracót.

Mint később kiderült, itt vétett hibát, hogy a szívére, az érzékeire hallgatott, és nem a mardekáros ösztöneire. Mert Potter hazudott neki, a legelső pillanattól, a legelső érintéstől kezdve, végig, mindig.

 

 

*~*~*

Harry komoly arccal méregette magát a hálószobai tükrében. Jól nézett ki, legalábbis magához képest elegáns volt. Igaz, a ruha, amit viselt, nem az ő ízlését tükrözte, hanem inkább Malfoyét. Susan Bones, a titkárnője és Dolores Umbridge meglepő összhangban beszélték meg, hogy mit vegyen fel az esti vacsorájához; aztán Susan el is ment megvenni a sötétszürke, méregdrága öltönyt. A világoszöld ing szépen kiemelte a szeme színét, és mivel amióta auror volt, nem hordott szemüveget, talán most nézett ki a legjobban egész életében. Remélhetőleg az ifjú Malfoy is így fogja gondolni, és nem lesz gond abból sem, hogy számos riporter fogja őket követni. Meg számos auror is, de erről Malfoy semmit sem tudott.  
Ugyan nem Harry érdeme volt, de el kellett ismernie, remek éttermet választottak ki nekik. Umbridge személyesen beszélte meg a konyhafőnökkel a felszolgálandó menüt; Kingsley meg bejárta az étterem környékét, hogy el tudja helyezni a csapatát. Mire Harry visszaért a kúriából, már a Próféta délutáni különkiadásán virított Draco Malfoy és az ő fényképe, valamint Umbridge interjúja. Az egész Minisztérium sutyorgott a háta mögött, holott az újságban megszólaltatták Kingsleyt és Percy Weasleyt is. A miniszter elmondta, hogy épp eleget szenvedett már Harry a magánytól, így kérését, hogy Malfoynak udvaroljon, csak méltányolni lehet. Még Umbridge szavaiból is csak jóváhagyást, helyeslést és támogatást lehetett kiolvasni, mert mint mondta: _„Az aranyvérűek közül sem mindenki támogatta Tudjukkit, de még aki támogatta, azzal is előfordulhat, hogy csak ifjúkori hibát vétett, és már rég megbánta bűneit. A Varázslók Társadalma az Új Korban csakis az összetartás és megbocsátás elvét vallhatja magáénak, és szívesen támogatom Mr. Potter udvarlási kérelmét.”_ Percy meg vég nélkül ismételte a rendelkezés szavait, hogy mindenkinek jogot óhajtanak biztosítani, és bárkinek szívesen segít.

Forrón remélte, hogy ez az előkészítés elég lesz ahhoz, hogy előcsalogassa Lucius Malfoyt és a másik két halálfalót rejtekéből, és mindenki háta mögött, rövid úton ejtheti az ifjú mardekárost. Annak ellenére, hogy már megrendelte és kifizette az összes jegyajándékot, nem óhajtott a szükségesnél több időt tölteni Draco társaságában. Titokban mindenki a nemi hovatartozásán csámcsogott a háta mögött, és bár nem esett nehezére az orális szex, azért arra számított, hogy hamarabb véget ér az udvarlás, még mielőtt a tényleges szexuális együttlétre sor kerülne. Gyógyítója ugyan rákérdezett, hogy mit fog tenni, ha Draco előbb óhajtja megpecsételni jegyességüket, még mielőtt Harry el tudná fogni a szökevényeket, de neki is csak azt felelte, amit mindenki másnak. Bármit megtett volna a három halálfalóért. Bármit, tényleg, akár azt is. Draco Malfoy meg csak járulékos eszköz volt, hogy el tudja érni a célját.

\- Uram, tizenöt perc múlva kezdődik a találkozója – emlékeztette Sipor, a házimanója.  
\- Kösz, megyek! – szólt vissza, majd lesétált a kandallójához. – Malfoy kúria – kiáltotta, és egy pillanat múlva már szembetalálta magát az ifjú Malfoyjal.  
\- Potter. Azaz Harry. Pontos voltál – mondta a szőke, miközben tetőtől talpig felmérte Harryt.  
\- Kinőttem már a gyerekbetegségeimet – válaszolta neki. – Mehetünk?  
\- Persze – szólt a másik, és Harrybe karolt a társas hoppanáláshoz.

Ahogy várni lehetett, a méregdrága francia étterem előtt számos újságíró, fotós toporgott. Harry egy pillanatra eltakarta Malfoyt, és megkérdezte tőle:  
\- Ugye, nem bánod, ha figyelni fognak?  
\- Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, boldoggá tesz a tudat, hogy egész este minden mozdulatomat fotózni fogják, de számítottam a dologra. A délutáni Próféta óta már nem lep meg semmi – felelte a mardekáros.  
\- Ígérem, nem lesz több cikk, ha zavar téged – mondta Harry.  
\- Nem zavart. Ez fog zavarni. De túlélem, túléltem már rosszabbat is. És mint mondtam, számítottam rá. Végül is te vagy a hivatalos Arany Fiú, még mindig. Én meg csak egy lúzer halálfaló csemete vagyok.  
\- Ne mondd ezt! Nekem biztosan nem vagy az!  
\- Ha te mondod – hagyta rá a szőke, majd kilépett a takarásból, és elindult az étterem felé. – Jössz? – szólt vissza Harrynek.  
\- Persze – iramodott utána. Két lépéssel beérte Malfoyt, aztán annak kezébe csúsztatta tenyerét. Az első fotók így örökítették meg őket, ahogy kézen fogva sétáltak a randevújuk felé.

A vacsora alatt Harry igyekezett semleges témákról beszélgetni, így elsősorban a kviddicsre korlátozódott a beszélgetésük. Persze, idővel túljutottak a kezdeti esetlen, bizonytalankodó időszakon, és Harry azon vette észre magát, hogy természetes, ahogy időről-időre megfogta Draco kezét. Előbb nyilván a fotósok kedvéért, csaliból tette ezt, de úgy az első félóra után elfogytak mellőlük a kíváncsi tekintetek, mert minden újságíró visszatért a kiadójukhoz, hogy a reggeli első lapokban publikálhassák fotóikat, cikkeiket Harryről és Malfoyról.  
Mivel kettesben voltak, gyorsan előhozta a következő találkozó témáját.

\- Holnap ráérsz? – kérdezte. – Szívesen elvinnélek egy kviddicsmeccsre.  
\- Te aztán gyorsan túl akarsz esni ezen az udvarlási időszakon – jegyezte meg Malfoy töprengő arccal. – Mi végre ez a sietség?  
\- Tizenegy éves korunk óta ismerjük egymást – válaszolta neki Harry.  
\- Nem, nem ismerjük egymást, tévedsz, Potter. Te feltételezel rólam dolgokat, ahogy mindig is tetted, én meg csak bámulom, ahogy logikátlanul teszel-veszel. Ahogy mindig is jellemző volt rád.  
\- Akkor miért egyeztél bele a vacsorába? Meg az udvarlásba? – vágott vissza az auror.

Malfoy elpirult, majd félrenézett. Aztán amikor egy újabb fotó készült róla, felpattant az asztaltól.  
\- Elég volt! Hazamegyek!  
\- Hé, Malfoy, várj meg! – iramodott utána Harry, de mire az étterem elé ért, már csak hűlt helyét találta a szőkének.

Azonban megjelenése ösztönzően hatott a maradék pár újságíróra, és igyekeztek Harryből minden információt kipréselni az udvaroltját illetően. Kérdéseik hatására jött rá, hogy a szőke mardekárosnak igaza volt. Hiába olvasta el az aktájukat, hiába nézte át a róluk szóló újságcikkeket, sőt, hiába hivatkozott arra, hogy már tizenkét éve ismerték egymást, mert valójában nem sokat tudott Malfoyról. Mondhatni, egy olyan embernek udvarolt, aki idegen volt számára.  
Mint egy automata, válaszolt a feltett kérdésekre, kifizette a vacsoraszámlát, majd elindult Kingsley rejtekhelye felé. Főnöke nem volt elégedett a randevú végével, és szinte kötelezte Harryt, hogy amint hazaért, próbálja meg kibékíteni a szőkét. A hős kevés dolgot fogadott nagyobb örömmel, mint ezt a parancsot, mert ő is érezte, rajta múlott az est sikertelensége. Ideje volt, hogy csakugyan komolyan vegye Draco Malfoyt, mert ha csak kettesben, a kúriában fognak találkozni, úgy nem lesz lehetőségük elfogni a fiú apját és a másik két gonosztevőt. Ahogy Umbridge mondta, a cél szentesítette az eszközt, vagyis el kell bűvölnie ahhoz a szőkét, hogy bosszút állhasson végre. Egy órán át szervezkedett, amíg a következő hétre el tudott intézni egy lenyűgöző meglepetést a mardekárosnak, akitől levélben kért újabb találkozót. Hűvös választ, de beleegyezést kapott.

A válaszlevéllel a kezében, a következő randiról ábrándozva aludt el. Nagy játszmába kezdett, és be kellett cserkésznie a vadat, vagyis az ifjú Malfoyt ahhoz, hogy kezei közé, a csizmája alá kerülhessen a három szökevény. A legédesebb mosoly akkor villant fel az arcán, amikor Lucius Malfoy megöléséről álmodott.

 

 

*~D&H~*


	3. Második találkozó és újabb ajándékok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A válaszlevéllel a kezében, a következő randiról ábrándozva aludt el. Nagy játszmába kezdett, és be kellett cserkésznie a_ _vadat, vagyis az ifjú Malfoyt ahhoz, hogy kezei közé, a csizmája alá kerülhessen a három szökevény. A legédesebb mosoly_ _akkor villant fel az arcán, amikor Lucius Malfoy megöléséről álmodott._

Ha nem lett volna olyan reménytelenül egyedül és magányos, talán ellent tudott volna állni Potter újabb felkérésének, de a griffendéles azt ígérte neki, hogy ezúttal messzemenőkig figyelembe fogja venni Draco igényeit. Persze kételkedett a szavában, de édesanyja egy hétig minden reggel a koktélos poharát szorongatva üldögélt az étkezőasztal felett. Draco szíve ilyenkor egy pillanatra elfacsarodott, aztán beletemetkezett a reggeli újságokba. Ahogy várható volt, minden címlapon Potterrel közösen szerepelt; némelyik a vacsoraasztalnál készített képüket tette főoldalra, de a legtöbb, így a Próféta is, az egymás kezét fogó, étterembe besétáló fotójukat.  
A szőke kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy jól néztek ki együtt; mi több, a Próféta lelkendezése róla, jeles tanulmányi eredményeinek, háborús részvételének felemlegetése még hihető mesének is tűnt. Tüzetesen végigolvasta Potter interjúját, amit az étteremből távozóban adott, és megütötte a szemét egy mondat.  
_„Minden körülmény között ragaszkodom Draco Malfoy társaságához, még akkor is, ha az első randevúnk nem úgy végződött, ahogy reméltem. Szándékomban áll továbbra is udvarolni neki, és ezt a döntésemet, kérem, vegye figyelembe mindenki. Senki nem mondhat nekem olyan dolgot, ami elriasztana Dracótól”_ – nyilatkozta Potter a cikk szerint.  
_„Netalán már beleszeretett? Mikorra várható az esküvőjük?”_ – kérdezte tőle Rita Vitrol.  
_„Ha szeretem, azt előbb neki kell bevallanom, nem gondolja, Rita?”_ – kérdezett vissza Potter, a beszámoló szerint. – _„Ami meg az esküvőt illeti, minél hamarabb. Ha tehetném, már szombaton elvenném Dracót.”_

Dracóval elképedésében forgott a világ. Nem számított rá, hogy Potter ennyire komolyan veszi kettőjüket, pláne a sikertelen vacsora után. Az interjú fényében már nem volt annyira meglepő, hogy a griffendéles új találkozót kért tőle. Felállt az asztaltól, hogy a szobájában újra végig tudja olvasni Potter levét, de egy házimanó toppant elé, és jelentette, hogy látogatója érkezett. Draco az életben most az egyszer nem tudott Perselus Pitonnak, a keresztapjának örülni.  
\- Draco, jó reggelt! Remélem, nem zavartam meg a reggelidet?  
\- Neked is jó reggelt, Perselus. Nem, már végeztem. Innál velem egy csésze teát?  
\- Igen, köszönöm – válaszolta egykori professzora, és elhelyezkedett az asztalnál. Csendben vártak, amíg a házimanók friss innivalót hoztak. Csak miután ivott egy kortyot, kezdett bele Piton a mondanivalójába.  
\- Valószínűleg sejted, hogy miért látogattalak meg, Draco.  
\- Ha jól tippelem, Potter miatt – válaszolta.  
\- Igen, miatta. Nézd, én nem tudom, hogy mit mondott neked, egyáltalán, mit remélsz te ettől az embertől, de azt hiszem, azt tudnod kell, hogy ez a Potter nem az a Potter, akit megismertél gyerekként.  
\- Én sem vagyok az, sőt, senki sem olyan, mint a háború előtt volt, ha ez az, amire ki akartál volna lyukadni.  
\- Igen, ez is. Illetve ez csak egy része a dolgoknak. Potter mindig is hajlamos volt arra, hogy önmagát hibáztassa, ha valami nem jól sült el. Most is ezt teszi, Weasleyvel kapcsolatosan.  
\- Pedig abban csak apám, Bellatrix és a vérfarkas a hibásak.  
\- Igen, tudom. Szerintem az egész Weasley család tudja. De Potter nem. A közelmúltig súlyosan depressziós állapotban lézengett, ezért én óvatos lennék a helyedben, hogy mégis mi áll a házassági ajánlata hátterében.  
\- Szerinted mi áll? – kérdezett rá Draco.  
\- Nem esküdnék meg rá, hogy biztos, de valamiképpen vissza akar vágni apádnak, általad – válaszolta keresztapja némi hezitálás után.  
\- Pontosabban?  
\- Konkrét elképzelésem nincs – vallotta be Piton –, de valószínűleg megpróbálna elfordítani apádtól. Talán még arra is megpróbálna rávenni, hogy vedd fel inkább az ő nevét, a Malfoy helyett.  
\- Azt hiába tenné, mert azzal elveszítenék mindent, a házat, a birtokot, a családi széfet.  
\- Vagyis teljesen az ő kezébe kerülnél, te is és Narcissa is – jelentette ki keresztapja.  
\- Nem értem, hogy az miért lenne jó neki – nézett rá töprengően Draco.  
\- Mert Potter teljesen a Minisztérium hatása alá került, ahol egyesek szemében a Malfoy ház a gonoszság fészke, és csak akkor éreznék magukat igazán győztesnek, ha a Malfoyokat végleg el tudnák a Föld színéről tüntetni. Gondold el, az apád szökevény, a körözési lista élén áll, kívül rekedt a varázsló társadalomból. Te meg, ha alávetnéd magad Potternek, felvennéd a nevét, akkor a Minisztérium játszva elvehetne tőled mindent, mondván, hogy nincs örököse a Malfoy vagyonnak. Tudok olyan tisztviselőkről, akik évek óta szívesen bekebeleznék a kúriát, hogy aztán látványosan porig rombolhassák. 

Draco elgondolkodott keresztapja kétségein, de nem értette, hogy Potter miért ment volna ilyesmibe bele. Egyáltalán, mit remélhet tőle, ha tényleg csak érdekből udvarol neki. Hiszen ő nem nő, tehát nem adhat a griffendélesnek családot, amire a Próféta szerint mindig is vágyott. Az persze jócskán meglepte, hogy az auror milyen könnyedén teljesítette a szexmágiával kapcsolatos kitételt, ha nem vonzódik hozzá legalább egy kicsit. Holott, ami eddig megtörtént köztük, az azt mutatta, hogy Potter valószínűleg biszexuális, vagy sokkal jobban tud tettetni, hazudni, mint ahogy Draco valaha sejtette. Azt meg végképp nem tudta felfogni, hogy Potter hogyan fogja teljesíteni a hetedik pontot, a varázsereje megosztását, ha nem bízik benne és az udvarlása csak színjáték. 

\- Draco, hiszel nekem? – kérdezte Piton.  
\- Nem tudom. Nem tudom, mit higgyek – vallotta be. – Úgy értem, én sem hiszem el teljesen Potter indokait, de ezek a dolgok, amikről te most meséltél, új hírek nekem. Amióta vége lett a háborúnak, nem foglalkoztam politikával, és ez lehet, hogy hiba volt. Sőt, biztosan az, mert nem ismerem az erőviszonyokat, pedig a Wizengamothoz is elkélne. Igazság szerint a segítségedet is akartam kérni.  
\- Miért, gondja akadt az ügyvédnek a kérelmeddel? – kérdezte keresztapja.  
\- Nem, beadta a hivatalos kérelmet, megindította az eljárást, hogy elfoglalhassam a nekem járó örökséget. Nem is bántam meg, de az érdekelne, hogy szerinted próbáljam megkérdezni Pottert, nem tudná-e kijárni nekem a helyet?  
\- Kérhetnéd jegyajándéknak – javasolta Piton.  
\- Nem, mert Potter azt állítja, hogy már minden ajándékot megrendelt és kifizetett.  
\- Micsoda? – meredt rá volt professzora.  
\- Én is elképedtem a dolgon – vallotta be Draco.  
\- Ezek szerint jobban ismer, mint hittem – mondta hitetlenkedve Piton. Aztán megkérdezte: – Pontosan mit mondott, hogy miért udvarol neked?  
\- Azt mondta, vonzó számára az, hogy kihívás voltam, vagyok neki, mert sosem tudott előre kiszámítani. Hogy arra vágyik, valaki őt lássa, ne csak a nevét, amitől én sosem voltam elájulva.  
\- Ez utóbbi igaz is – szólt közbe Piton.  
\- Igen, nekem ő mindig csak egy bosszantó alak volt, sosem a hős, világmegmentő, csodafiú, mint másoknak.  
\- De sosem voltatok képesek reakció, szó nélkül sem elmenni egymás mellett – mondta keresztapja.  
\- Ez igaz – ismerte el Draco. – Szerinted hibát követek el, Perselus?  
\- Csak akkor, ha túl korán kötelezed el magad neki.  
\- Már elköteleztem, hiszen megengedtem, hogy udvaroljon.  
\- Én másról beszélek. Az lenne hiba, ha éreznél iránta valamit, azelőtt, hogy tisztába jönnél a szándékaival. 

Draco rászegezte a tekintetét a keresztapjára, igyekezett annak szeméből kiolvasni a ki nem mondott szavakat. Perselus határozottan hitetetlen volt Potterrel szemben, sőt, óvta volna Dracót tőle. Volt professzora pedig sokkal régebben figyelte, kémlelte az embereket, mint ő, tehát kénytelen volt komolyan venni a griffendélest érintő kétségeit. Még akkor is, ha nem osztozott bennük.  
\- Úgy látom, már késői a figyelmeztetésem – állt fel Piton, majd választ se várva távozott.

A szőke mardekáros döbbenten bámult keresztapja hűlt helyére. De mivel sürgette az idő, elment a találkájára készülődni. Szobájában újra kézbe vette a meghívót, amelyen az állt, hogy a griffendéles egy kviddicsmeccsre vinné. Draco úgy döntött, hogy félreteszi a hagyományos aranyvérű etikettet, és mugli ruhákba fog bújni. A kiválasztott farmer jól kiemelte vékonyságát, és a hozzá tartozó halványzöld ing pedig Potter előző randin viselt öltözetét utánozta. Remélte, hogy erőfeszítéséből, mely szerint akár hajlandó tőle távol álló ruhákat hordani, el tudja bűvölni kérőjét, esetleg könnyebben tudja kiszedni az igazságot belőle.  
Miután szigorú utasítást adott a házimanóknak, belépett a kandallóba, és a megadott címet, Appleby, kiáltotta be.

A stadion fogadótermébe érkezett meg, és rögtön meglátta Pottert, aki rá várhatott. Bár iszonyú volt a zaj – ha jól sejtette, alig a kezdő sípszó előtt egy pillanattal érkezhetett meg –, a griffendéles ráérősen legeltette szemét Dracón. A mustra végére érezte, hogy elpirul, holott már évek óta képtelen volt zavarba hozni őt valaki. De Potternek ez is sikerült, egyetlen szempillantásával.  
Ekkor értette meg, hogy Perselus mitől félt, és hogy mennyire igazak voltak keresztapja félelmei. Elszégyellte magát, mert rájött, hogy Pitonnak igaza volt. Elkötelezte magát érzelmileg Potter felé, minden ösztönös ellenérzése dacára. Beleszeretett a Világmegmentőbe, alig egy hét alatt.

*~*~*

Harry nem számított arra, hogy Draco Malfoy felülemelkedik a sértettségén, és olyan látványos külsőségekkel fogja bebizonyítani, hogy kész változni a kedvéért, mint ami a szeme elé tárult. Draco jól nézett ki a farmerban, sőt, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy szinte az egész fogadóterem szájtátva bámulta vele együtt a piruló szőkét. Az ifjú Malfoy mindig is vékony volt, de nem ez jutott eszébe a külalakjáról a hősnek, hanem a légies, könnyed, angyalszerű jelzők. Sokáig, magáról megfeledkezve nézte a csodát, mire a körülötte mászkáló, kíváncsiskodó varázslók mormogására ráébredt, ez a földi tünemény a férfi, akinek ő udvarolhat. Ez a gondolat végre beindította az etikett tudását, és igyekezett a szőke kinézetéhez méltóképpen viselkedni.  
\- Draco, köszönöm, hogy eljöttél – lépett a férfihez, kezét nyújtva.  
\- Én köszönöm a meghívást, Potter – válaszolta Draco. Harry tenyerébe csúsztatta a kezét, aki lenézett összekulcsolt kezeikre. Aztán elkezdte kézen fogva vezetni választottját, miközben magyarázott neki.  
\- Bátorkodtam az egyik privát páholyt lefoglalni nekünk a meccsre. Fenn leszünk szinte a stadion tetején, de legalább nem lehet belátni oda.

Draco csak bólintott, és ezek után csendben tették meg a páholyig az utat. Mikor az őket kiszolgáló házimanó végre távozott az apró helyiségből, Harrynek lehetősége nyílt arra, hogy hátulról is szemrevételezhesse a szőke férfit. Amíg a mardekáros felállt, és előre hajolt, hogy kitekinthessen a magasból, addig Harry a másik fenekét stírölte. Sosem érzett még vágyat más férfi iránt, de most ez a szőke, vékony, angyalszerű lény, akiről tudta, hogy szüksége volna a támogatására, védelmére, előhozta belőle az óvó énjét. Ebben a pillanatban tényleg bármit megtett volna Draco Malfoyért, és nem kellett tettetnie, hogy kívánatosnak tartja. Mire a másik megfordult, a hős kínok kínját élte át a nem kívánt erekciója miatt.  
A szőke mardekáros hosszan rápillantott, már éppen nyitotta volna száját, hogy kérdezzen valamit, de ekkor Harry szerencséjére megszólalt a síp, elkezdődött a mérkőzés. Ami bizonyára szórakoztató kikapcsolódás is lehetett volna, ha Draco nem mocorgott volna annyit, és nem érintette volna meg annyiszor őt. Mert minden érintkezés tüzes villámként hatott rá. Annyira régen nem foglalkozott olyan egyszerű és hétköznapi dolgokkal, mint a szex. Annyira régen nem ért hozzá senki úgy, mint Draco, aki az utolsó öt percben újra megfogta a kezét, és szórakozottan cirógatta ujjaival. Minden egyes sejtje izgalomban égett, mert pár centiméternyi bőrfelületen hozzáért az ifjú Malfoy. Harry belegondolt, hogy milyen lesz, milyen lehetne ezek után a tényleges együttlétük, amikor nem csak ő ad a szőkének, amikor nem csak a másik meggyőzése, véleményének megmásítása lesz a cél, hanem az örömszerzés. 

Ránézett Dracóra, és a szürkéskék szemek az övébe fonódtak. Minden kétség nélkül hajolt előre a csókért, az élményért. Nem csalódott, mert a szőke férfi ugyanolyan hévvel viszonozta csókját, mint amilyennel Harry adta. Ha előbb azt hitte, kínzó erekciója volt, most a szükségtől fel tudott volna robbanni. Felnyögött, és elengedte Draco száját azért, hogy ráhajolhasson a szép ívű nyakára. A mardekáros zihálva lélegzett, és még közelebb próbált húzódni hozzá. Aztán a következő pillanatban összeszedte griffendéles bátorságát, és kettőjük közé csúsztatta a kezét. Draco lélegzete elakadt, és egy nyöszörgő, szinte kérlelő hangot adott ki magából.  
Harry bátorításnak vette a szőke reakcióját, és további hezitálás nélkül lehúzta a másik cipzárját, bedugta a kezét Malfoy alsónadrágjába. Tette még hangosabb nyögéssel nyert jutalmat, míg Draco kissé elhúzódott, és szétnyitotta lábait, hogy jobb hozzáférést biztosítson öléhez. Harry nem is késlekedett, még mélyebbre csúsztatta kezét, és végre megérinthette Draco izgalmát. Felváltva ziháltak, nyögtek, csókolták, marták, harapták egymás száját, míg a griffendéles csúcsra juttatta választottját. Saját farka kőkeményen feszült, de csak a szőke férfi volt a fontos számára, csak neki akart gyönyört adni. Draco felemelkedett a székről, lehúzta a testére tapadt farmert és az alsóját, mire előbukkant duzzadt merevedése. Harrynek nem kellett kérés, szó nélkül vette szájba a mardekárost, akinek három lökés elég volt, aztán sikítva a szájába élvezett. 

Ha kétségei voltak, most kénytelen volt elismerni, kellett neki a szőke, mert ezt a hirtelen, kontrollálhatatlan vágyat még senki sem ébresztette benne eddig. Amikor pedig Draco rátekintett és intett neki, hogy álljon elé, Harry fogai összekoccantak az izgalomtól. A szőkeség felnézett rá, majd némi nehézség árán kibontotta őt az elegáns fekete nadrágjából. Draco lenyalta szivárgó előnedvét, amit Harry egy morgással jutalmazott. Aztán elkezdte kényeztetni őt, úgy, ahogy előtte még soha senki sem. Tudta, hogy nem tarthat ki ő sem sokáig, mert szinte már a délután első perce óta vágyott a szőkére, de igyekezett elhúzni az orgazmusát. Csak éppen Draco Malfoy roppant tehetséges nyelvéhez, szájához fogható élményben sosem volt része. Amikor pedig újra lenézett és meglátta, hogy párjának megint merevedése volt, és a szopással egyidejűleg maszturbált, a látvány átlendítette a gyönyör kapuján. Pihegve állt, szomjasan leste percekig az élményt, míg Draco újra elélvezett, ezúttal a saját kezére. A mardekáros nyögése a legszebb hangnak hallatszódott a világon Harry számára. 

Lassan térdre ereszkedett Draco elé, kézbe vette a szőke izzadt fejét, és érzéssel, hosszan, lágyan csókolta meg őt. A mardekáros egy percig hagyta is neki, aztán megmerevedett kezei között, és elhúzta a fejét. Harry értetlenül, még mindig kifulladva bámult rá.  
\- Vége a meccsnek, mennünk kell – jelentette ki a szőkeség, és hogy nyomatékot adjon szavainak, elővette pálcáját, letisztította magát, majd félrefordulva Harrytől, öltözködni kezdett.  
Harry most sem értette, hogy mi romolhatott el egy pillanat alatt, de Draco időt sem hagyott neki felocsúdni.  
\- Viszlát, Potter! – vetette oda neki, amikor hátra se nézve kisétált a páholyból. 

A fekete hajú percekig bámult választottja után, és csak a házimanó megjelenésére szedte össze magát. Felöltözött és az egyik hátsó székhez sétált, amin a köpenye feküdt. Felemelte, felvette és legszívesebben felrobbantotta volna az alatta talált ajándékot, egy Nimbusz 2003-as seprűt, amit direkt Dracónak csináltatott.  
Behunyta a szemét, és igyekezett megnyugodni, még mielőtt mágiája kitört volna. Nem értette, hogy mi lelte a szőkét, azt meg pláne, hogy miért fájt neki ennyire, hogy Draco szó nélkül otthagyta őt.  
Hiszen ez csak egy csapda akart volna lenni, hogy elkaphassa Lucius Malfoyt. Ő volt a hibás, amiért egy pillanatra többet gondolt kettőjük kapcsolatába, mint ami volt köztük.  
Épp ideje volt, hogy újra az legyen, amihez a legjobban értett. Egy bosszúszomjas auror, egy vadász, küldetéssel. Többé semmi nem fog számítani, csak a préda. Még a választottja sem.

*~*~*

Draco szótlanul végezte szokásos teendőit közel egy újabb hétig, mire rájött, hogy áltatja magát, mert Potterrel való rövid kapcsolata bizony alaposan felforgatta az életét. A meccs utáni napon kapott az udvarlójától egy új seprűt, amellyel a griffendéles minden bizonnyal a közös múltjukra óhajtott utalni. Nem hitte volna, hogy ekkora hatással lesz rá az ajándék, de szinte képtelen volt betelni a csodás repülőeszközzel. Nem értette, hogy Potter honnan sejtette, honnan érezhette meg, hogy nem repült már régóta, hogy nem játszott kviddicset, mert nem volt kivel, és miért rendelt neki ilyen méregdrága ajándékot. A seprű mellé odatették a készítő elérhetőségét, és Draco némi töprengés után küldött egy baglyot a férfinak. A seprűk mestere rögvest válaszolt is neki, sőt egész sok kérdést intézett a mardekároshoz, további gyakorlásra, próbára biztatva őt. Draco pedig élt az alkalommal, és gyakorolt, repült, fordult, játszott a széllel; jóval tudatosabban, mint gyerekként, kiélvezve minden pillanatot.  
Leszállva aztán jobban esett az étel, ital, könnyebben aludt, kis híján megfeledkezett gondjairól.  
Csak egy dolgot nem tudott kiverni a fejéből, Pottert. A fekete hajú kísértette minden álmát, minden gondolatát; szerepelt minden reggel az újságok címlapján. Ha őszinte akart lenni magával, - és kénytelen volt,- akkor be kellett látnia, Potter mindig is az élete része volt, tizenegy éves kora óta. Valahol, valahogy folyton-folyvást számított neki a griffendéles, mert önmagát hozzá mérte, mert ő volt a világának ellentettje. De bízni nem tudott a férfiban, annak minden ajándéka és a köztük történtek ellenére sem. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy álomban élne, a saját kis ábrándvilágában, ami bármelyik percben a szétpukkadással fenyegette.

Természetesen küldött egy köszönő levelet Potternek, aki viszonylag visszafogott modorban válaszolt neki. Draco bosszankodott saját magán, amiért képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a fekete hajúval megesett kalandját, sőt az átélt élmények hatására minden reggel kőkemény erekcióval ébredt. Potter izgatta a fantáziáját, és nem csak szexuális értelemben. Előkerestette az egyik házimanóval az összes, a hőst érintő újságcikket, és ha nem repült, akkor azokat olvasta. Az auror jóval bonyolultabb lény volt, mint akinek gondolta. Gyerekként meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a griffendéles imádta a népszerűséget, a felhajtást; ma már nem volt biztos ebben annyira. A hős csak a munkájának élt, még a barátaival való kapcsolattartást is minimálisra csökkentette, már ha lehetett hinni a Prófétának. Rengeteg galleont adományozott a háború után az újjáépítéshez, és főleg Weasley gyógykezeléséhez. Nem értette, hogy valaki, aki szemmel láthatóan elfoglalt életet élt, és évek óta képtelen volt normális párkapcsolatra – mert erről nem szólt egyetlen híradás sem –, hirtelen miért akart volna megházasodni. Pláne, hogy miért pont őt választotta volna élethosszig párjául, akivel a házassági törvény megjelenése előtt évekig nem beszélt. Talán nem is gondolt rá, nem úgy, mint ő a griffendélesre.  
Draco elmélázva ült a könyvtárban, amikor az egyik manó jelentette, hogy az ügyvédje keresi. 

\- Mr. Malfoy, jó napot! Remélem nem zavarom? – udvariaskodott Roderick Barnes, amint belépett.  
\- Nem, nem zavar. Történt valami előrelépés? – érdeklődött Draco, miközben hellyel kínálta a jogtanácsost.  
\- Így is mondhatnánk. Dolores Umbridge hajlandó önt az irodájában fogadni holnap délelőtt tízkor, hogy személyesen megbeszéljék a kérvényét.  
\- Ez váratlan, de mindenképpen kedvező fordulat – jelentette ki Draco. – Ön persze elkísér?  
\- Nos, megtehetném, de valószínűleg szerencsésebb lenne, ha egy önhöz közelebb álló személy képviselné az érdekeit.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy Perselus ráér-e holnap.  
\- Nem is rá gondoltam.  
\- Hanem?  
\- A vőlegényére – válaszolta az ügyvéd.  
\- Potter? Maga szerint ő a legmegfelelőbb kísérő? – hitetlenkedett.  
\- Mr. Potter munkájánál fogva jól ismeri Miss Umbridge-ot, és többször kiállt ön mellett nemcsak az utóbbi időben, hanem a háború után is. Nyilván lehet elfogultsággal vádolni, de az ő szava minden ügyvédi ékesszólásnál, akár még a törvényeknél is többet nyomhat a latba. A kettőjük kapcsolata tökéletesen szimbolizálná a múltat és a jelent, a hagyományt és a megújulást.  
\- Nem tudom – habozott Draco. – Az igazat megvallva az utóbbi pár napban nem érintkeztünk olyan sokat.  
\- De nem bontották fel az udvarlási szertartást? – kérdezett rá Barnes.  
\- Nem, de még nem vagyunk eljegyezve sem – válaszolt neki.  
\- Nem a gyűrűn múlik az elhatározás mélysége – vette ellen a jogtanácsos. – Nos, amennyiben Mr. Potter nem ér rá, persze szívesen elkísérem, de lehetőség szerint azt tanácsolom, hogy kérje meg őt – mondta a férfi, majd köszönés után távozott.

Draco kissé kábán bámult az ügyvéd után, majd hívatta a házimanóját. Miközben parancsot adott arra, hogy vigyázzanak édesanyjára, pár sorban azonnali találkozót kért Pottertől. A kandallóba dobta a levelet, aztán még a válasz előtt felsietett a hálójába, hogy kiöltözzön a griffendélesnek. Mikor épp az új ingét gombolta be, Potter patrónusa megjelent előtte a pozitív válasszal. Draco szíve hevesebb ütemet kezdett verni, alig tudott az öltözésre koncentrálni. 

A griffendéles már várta őt a Minisztérium előcsarnokában, amikor kilépett a kandallóból. Rámosolygott, majd kézen fogva elkezdte vezetni egy lift felé. Elhaladtukban Draco nem tudta nem észrevenni az őket megbámuló embereket, az elképedt és haragos tekintetetek. Ezek szerint minden újságcikk ellenére bőven volt olyan dolgozó, aki szerint egy volt halálfaló nem Potternek való társaság. De mindez nem számított, mert a következő pillanatban, mihelyt beléptek a liftbe, és az auror intésére más nem mert utánuk menni, odafordult hozzá a fekete hajú. Dracóban bennakadt a levegő Potter intenzív tekintete láttán. Szinte felfalták a smaragdzöld szemek. Legszívesebben odahajolt volna a másikhoz egy csókra, feledve, hogy mennyire nem bízik Potterben. De a felvonó megállt, és a griffendéles elvezette az irodájához. Aztán amint beléptek, felpasszírozta Dracót a falra, és a csókja még az előző alkalomnál is szédítőbb volt.

*~*~*

Umbridge levele ezek szerint megtette a magáét, gondolta Harry, miközben Malfoy kérését olvasta. A nő már reggel járt az irodájában, és felkészítette, hogy a mardekáros ügyvédje valószínűleg azt fogja javasolni Dracónak, hogy ő kísérje el a másnapi meghallgatásra. Ha jól ismerte volt tanárnőjüket, akkor megesküdött volna rá, hogy Umbridge szorgalmazta Malfoy jogtanácsosánál Harry személyét. Elgondolkodva nézte a két apró üvegcsét, amit a bírónő magával hozott reggel, az igazságszérumot és a vágykeltő bájitalt. Bár nem bízott a boszorkában, abban egyet értett vele, hogy ideje lett volna kissé megsürgetni a dolgokat, mert az eltelt pár napban nem volt lehetősége találkozni az ifjú Malfoyjal. Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy minden egyes nappal tovább kellett késleltetnie a bosszúját, amit a fiú apján óhajtott kiélni.  
Ha gyógyítója látta volna, persze azt mondta volna, hogy megint visszasüllyedt a Draco Malfoy előtti állapotába, amikor éjjel-nappal csak az járt a fejében, hogyan kínozná, ölné meg Luciust, Bellatrixot és a vérfarkast. Íróasztala tele volt sötét varázslatokat, átkokat tanító könyvekkel, a kviddicsmeccs óta újra azokat bújta. Azon töprengett, hogy melyik szökevénynek melyik halálnem lenne a megfelelőbb. A késátok Bellatrixnak, elevenen megnyúzás Greybacknek, lefejezés Malfoynak? Vagy egyszerűen belezze ki őket puszta kézzel? Esetleg fojtsa meg őket, aztán gyújtsa fel a tetemeket, hogy csak hamu maradjon belőlük?

Amíg Draco Malfoy megérkezett, megrendelte a teájukat, és meghagyta a titkárnőjének, hogy senki sem zavarhatja őket. Aztán lement a választottja elé, és újból rácsodálkozott a mardekáros tökéletes külsejére. Valami ellenállhatatlan erővel vonzotta a szőkéhez, így ő fogta meg a másik kezét, és kis híján letámadta Dracót a liftben is. Minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy kibírja csók nélkül az utat az irodájáig, de belépve már nem érdekelte más, csak a vágya. A mardekáros nagyot nyekkent, amikor felpasszírozta őt a falra, de ugyanolyan hévvel viszonozta Harry csókját. Kifulladásig falták, marták egymást, aztán zihálva kapaszkodtak egymásba.

\- Teát? – kínálta rekedt hangon vendégét.  
\- Rendben, de ha nem bánod, akkor a te csészédből innék – felelte Malfoy, ruháját igazítva.  
\- Gondolod, hogy tettem valamit az italodba? – kérdezett rá.  
\- Én a helyedben tettem volna – válaszolt a szőke, majd Harry székébe ült, és az ő csészéjéből kezdett kortyolni.  
\- Meglepő a bizalmatlanságod, pedig ha jól értettem, akkor kérni szerettél volna valamit – felelte neki, majd ivott ő is egyet. A teán nem lehetett érezni a felhasznált bájital ízét.  
\- Holnap meg kell jelenem Dolores Umbridge irodájában, és az ügyvédem szerint te vagy a megfelelő kíséret.  
\- Mert én leszek a férjed?  
\- Még ne éld bele magad! – vágta rá a szőke, de aztán folytatta: – Azért, mert szerinte közösen képviseljük a társadalmunk két végletét, te az önerőből feltört harcost, én a hagyományokat.  
\- Ezek alapján az ő véleménye szerint is jó páros vagyunk.  
\- Perselus szerint nem – vallotta be Draco, mire Harry elnevette magát.  
\- Nem is ő lenne, ha másként gondolná. 

A mardekáros elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta, ahogy nevetett. Letette jobb kezét az asztalra, hogy lássa, hatott-e már a bájital. Draco rábámult, aztán szinte öntudatlanul megfogta Harry karját és simogatni, cirógatni kezdte.  
\- Nem bánod? – kérdezte a szőke.  
\- Piton véleményét, vagy amit csinálsz? – kérdezett vissza. – Nem, nem bánom egyiket sem.  
\- De miért én? – faggatózott megint Draco, miközben előrehajolt ültében.  
\- Érzed, hogyan száguldozik a vér az ereimben?  
\- Igen.  
\- Te is ezt érzed, Draco? Hogy kívánlak, úgy, mint senkit a világon? Hogy te vagy a vágyálmaim tárgya, rád gondolok, ha magamhoz nyúlok? – kérdezte, jól tudván, hogy mit indít el a szőkeség vérében kerengő varázsszer a szavakkal, a fizikális élménnyel párosítva. Azt közben már el is felejtette, hogy a szavai mennyire tükrözik a valóságot.  
\- Igen – válaszolta a mardekáros izzadó homlokkal, a székében fészkelődve. De aztán megpróbálta összeszedni magát. – Akkor sem bízok benned, Potter! Tudom, hogy hazudsz nekem! Érzem!  
\- Nézz rá a kezemre! – mutatta a csuklóját, ahol Umbridge sötét varázslata kitörölhetetlenül megsebezte. – Nem hazudhatok, sosem. Képtelen vagyok rá.  
\- Ki tette ezt? – meredt rá Draco, miközben megcsókolta a kezét.  
\- Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Megölöm! – pattant fel a szőke.  
\- Nem, nem fogod. És én sem, nem állok bosszút, felesleges. Tulajdonképpen, ha most hiszel nekem, még jót is tett velem – lépett Harry a mardekáros mellé. A szőke egyik kezével simogatta, a másikkal hirtelen elkapta a nyakát hátulról, majd féktelen vágytól izzó csókkal hallgatatta el.  
\- Hiszek neked. Rád vágyom – válaszolt neki Draco, szenvedélytől eltorzult hangon. Percekig megint csak csókolóztak, bár a szőke szemérmetlenül Harryhez dörzsölte kemény erekcióját. 

Az irodában megjelenő patrónus mindkettőjüket megijesztette:  
\- Lupus elhagyta az odvát, Potter auror.  
Harry rábámult a patkány hűlt helyére. Aztán lerázta magáról Draco kezeit, aki zavarodottan nézett rá.  
\- Mi volt ez?  
\- Borgin. Greyback a Zsebpiszok közben mászkál – vetette oda neki Harry, miközben felvette a köpenyét, és eltett a csizmájába egy pótpálcát.  
\- Veled megyek! – lépett mellé a mardekáros.  
\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek – ellenkezett Harry, miközben elindította saját patrónusát Kingsleyhez.  
\- Lemerném fogadni, hogy egyedül akarsz nekivágni a dolognak, erősítés nélkül.  
\- Majdnem, de maradj szépen itt, szőke hercegem, mindjárt jövök.  
\- Potter! Akkor most nem kellek neked? Nem én leszek a párod? – kapaszkodott a karjába Draco.  
\- De kellesz nekem, és téged reméllek élettársamul – vágta rá a választ kelletlenül. Nem tudta, hol hallotta, de az igazságnak tényleg keserű íze volt. – Viszont harcolni nem veled együtt akarok.  
\- Hanem? – nézett rá kétségek közt a szőke.  
\- A csapatommal – felelte, és elindult kifelé az irodájából. A folyosón már várta Kingsley és a többi auror.  
\- Potter! – kiáltotta Draco Malfoy, de Harry nem nézett vissza rá. 

Odament, ahová a kötelessége és a bosszúja szólította. A szívét és igazságérzetét meg elhallgatta, mint oly sokszor a háború óta.

*~*~*

Draco órákig várt Potterre az irodájában, de a férfi nem tért vissza. Susan Bones, az auror titkárnője kérte végül meg őt, hogy menjen haza, mert hiába várakozik. Draco kínjában törni, zúzni tudott volna. Fájt a feje, érzései összekuszálódtak, éhes és fáradt is volt, így nem csoda, hogy észre se vette, túl csöndes volt a kúria. Mikor belépett a házba, nem sietett elé egyetlen házimanó sem, viszont a nagyobbik étkező felől hangokat hallott. Lassan lépkedett odáig, minden méltóságát félretéve benézett a kulcslyukon, amikor hátulról lefogta valaki, majd Bellatrix Lestrange kinyitotta az ebédlő ajtaját.  
Anyja üveges szemekkel ült apja mellett a fényárban úszó helyiségben, előttük az asztalra még mindig hordták a jobbnál jobb fogásokat a rettegő házimanók. Greyback betaszította Dracót az ajtón, a fiú a nagynénje lábai elé esett.

\- Egy italt, Dracica? – kacagott le rá a boszorkány.  
\- Fiam, végre! – köszöntötte apja, kezében egy koktélos poharat szorítva. – Gyere, vacsorázzunk. Olyan rég ült együtt a család.  
\- Köszönöm, de nem vagyok éhes – hazudta.  
\- Attól még ideülhetnél – invitálta Lucius Malfoy, és szemének egyetlen intésére a vérfarkas közelebb lökdöste Dracót a szülei felé. Óvatosan hátrapillantott, a fenevad rávillantotta rémséges vigyorát, mire a fiú engedelmesen apja jobb oldalára ült.  
\- Így ni! – mondta elégedetten az idősebb Malfoy. – Igyál egy kortyot, aztán mesélj a vőlegényedről.  
\- Nem kérek inni, fáj a fejem – tiltakozott. – És nem a vőlegényem.  
\- Nocsak, széthullott a kis ábrándkép, Draco? Netalán Pottibaba ráébredt, hogy mégsem a kisfiúkat szereti? – csúfolódott Bellatrix. – Ne izgulj, cicám, Greyback szívesen kezelésbe vesz, amikor csak akarod.  
\- Kösz, nincs szükségem senki másra – válaszolta neki.  
\- Csak Potterre, igaz, fiam? – kérdezte apja. – Nem mintha meglepett volna a dolog, mindig is betegesen odavoltál azért a félvérűért. Éppen csak azt reméltem, hogy idővel kinövöd ezt a rögeszmédet, és rájössz, hogy Potter egy jelentéktelen kis senki Dumbledore nélkül. Szégyen, hogy Malfoy létedre hajlandó lennél elkötelezni magad egy ilyen pitiáner, érdektelen, jellegtelen alak mellett – a leckéztetés végére apja ordított a felháborodástól.  
\- Nem baj, ma úgyse fog felbukkanni. Fogadjunk, hogy még mindig engem keres, fel-alá rohangálva az Abszol úton – mondta a vérfarkas.  
\- Lúzer Borgin megfizetett az árulásáért – torzult el Bellatrix arca.  
\- Potter tényleg nem fog idejönni? – kérdezte Lucius Malfoy.  
\- Nem, nem alszik itt – felelte.  
\- Csodálom – jegyezte meg az apja. – Nos, akkor talán játszunk egyet – javasolta torz mosollyal a száján.  
\- Mit? – kérdezte Bellatrix.  
\- Bújócska fogócskát. Átalakítom a kúria védelmi rendszerét, hogy szabadon tudjunk hoppanálni benne, és ti szépen lecsaljátok Pottert a pincébe.  
\- Oda, ahol Weasley átváltozott? – kérdezte a vérfarkas gonoszul vigyorogva.  
\- Oda – bólintotta az idősebb Malfoy. – Majd mi ott megvárunk titeket szépen Dracóval, igaz, fiam? Ha pedig megszabadultunk Pottertől, akkor majd keresünk neked egy megfelelő feleséget, te pedig elfoglalod a székemet a Wizengamotban. Aztán egy fél év múlva meg szépen elintézed nekünk az amnesztiát. 

Ha muszáj lett volna, akkor sem tudott volna mit mondani apja ötletére, de szerencséjére Lucius nem várt választ tőle. Hányinger kerülgette, ahogy Bellatrix és a vérfarkas vigyorogva nekiesett a vacsorának, míg az ő fejében meg egymást kergették annak az éjszakának az emlékképei. Weasley, ahogy átváltozott szörnnyé, Granger rettegő sikolyai és Potter kínkeserves bánata barátja holtteste felett. Kíméletlen, embertelen terv volt az apjáé, de az elképzelése helytálló volt. Ha volt valami, amivel lelkileg ki tudta készíteni az aurort, akkor az élete legnagyobb kudarcának felidézése volt. Draco nehezen bírta elhinni, bármilyen nagyra is tartotta a griffendélest, hogy az szenvtelenül, profin képes majd viselkedni a pincében. Ha jól ismerte, akkor Potter lelkileg meg fog törni, és így az apjáék valószínűleg meg fogják ölni őt.  
Azon kívül, hogy talán szerette a fekete hajút, most kellett volna eldöntenie, hogy ki mellé áll. Ha lett volna rá ideje, ha az apja nem ismerte volna őt olyan jól. Mert mire idáig elért a gondolataiban, megérezte Lucius Malfoy hideg személyiségét az elméjében, ahogy kutatott az emlékeiben, érzéseiben. A következő pillanatban apja megszakította a legilimenciát, és ráemelte a pálcáját:  
\- Imperio!  
Elködösült előtte minden, nem fogta fel a két másik halálfaló kárörvendő kacagását sem. Próbált küzdeni apja akarata ellen, de a férfi közelebb hajolt hozzá és a fülébe súgta:  
\- Azt hiszed, hogy Potter szeret, Draco? Pedig nem, fiam, csak felhasznál, becsap téged. Mindjárt be is bizonyítom neked. Hívd őt a hopp hálózaton, és meglátod, hiába fogsz kérni, akár könyörögni is, nem jön majd. De iderohan, amint kiderül, hogy mi is itt vagyunk a házban. Mert minket akar, Draco, nem téged. Potternek nem te kellesz, hanem én, Bellatrix és Greyback. Eredj!

Draco némán meredt apjára, észre se vette, mikor kezdett sírni. Bellatrix felé nyújtott egy zöld porral teli edény, ő pedig lekuporodott a kandalló elé. Apja és a másik két gonosztevő takarásba álltak, amikor felcsaptak a lángok, és megjelent köztük Potter arca.  
\- Malfoy! Késő van, nem ér rá holnap? – kérdezte a griffendéles, szemmel láthatóan rosszkedvűen.  
\- Nem, szeretnék most beszélni veled – kezdte Draco. – Valaki azt mondta nekem, hogy nem én kellek neked, csak az apám meg a többiek. Igaz ez?  
\- Egész este Greyback nyomát hajtottam, eredménytelenül. Ha lehet, holnap beszéljük meg azt, ami köztünk történt ma – válaszolta Potter.  
\- Nem! Tudnom kell! Számítok neked? Szeretsz engem?– Draco kérdése úgy hangzott, mint egy gyerek panaszkodása, de nem érdekelte. Csak az járt a fejében, amit az apjától hallott az előbb, miközben próbálta letörölni a könnyeit. Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a fekete hajú nem válaszolt neki, csak bámult rá mérgesen, fáradtan, a fejét ingatva.  
\- Tényleg nem ér rá ez az egész? – kérdezte végül az auror.  
\- Nem hiszem, kedves Harry! – lépett Draco mellé az apja.  
Potter szeme a haragtól elsötétült, megfeszült az egész teste.  
\- Mit akar? – kérdezte.  
\- Meghívnám egy kis estebédre, ha kedves magának a fiam élete – válaszolta Lucius Malfoy. – Feltéve, ha Draco számít magának egyáltalán valamit, mert erről nem vagyok meggyőződve. Szerintem csak felhasználta a fiamat, hogy el tudjon minket kapni. Jól sejtette, mindenképp megakadályozom, hogy egy ilyen alávaló szélhámos, mint maga, elvegye a fiamat.  
\- Harry, kérlek! – suttogta Draco, miközben Greyback felhúzta a földről, és elkezdte kifelé ráncigálni.  
\- Hová viszi? Engedjék el! – kiabálta Potter. – Nem teheti ezt vele!  
\- Nem? Szerintem pedig igen – válaszolta az apja. – Bármit megtehetek, és meg is fogok tenni, Potter, hogy észhez térítsem Dracót. Ha azt gondolja, hogy megakadályozhatja, hát csak rajta. Vigyétek! – intett Lucius Malfoy a két társának, majd hátat fordított a kandallónak és a káromkodó griffendélesnek.

*~*~*

Halálos csend és sötétség volt a házban, habár nem számított másra. Láthatatlanná tévő köpenyében hangtalanul surrant szobáról szobára, mindenhol a három halálfaló nyomai után kutatva. Draco hálószobájában egy test feküdt az ágyon, csendesen odalopakodott és lerántotta róla a takarót. Narcissa Malfoy mereven nézett rá, tekintete ködös volt. Harry egyetlen mozdulattal megszüntette a sóbálvány átkot, majd felsegítette a boszorkát.  
\- Mrs. Malfoy, jól van?  
\- Levitte a pincébe… mindhárman ott vannak vele – válaszolta a nő nehezen forgó nyelvvel.  
Harry agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok és az emlékképek.  
\- El tud innen menni? – kérdezte a nőt.  
\- Perselus – felelte Narcissa Malfoy visszafekve az ágyba.  
\- Mrs. Malfoy! – vállánál fogva megrázta, majd felültette a boszorkát, de hiába. Neszt hallott a sarokból, odafordította pálcáját, mire egy véres arcú házimanó térdelt elé.  
\- El tudod vinni Pitonhoz? – suttogta. A kis lény csak szaporán bólintott, majd megfogta az ájult boszorka kezét és eltűnt vele.

Már indult volna a pincébe, amikor megérezte a dögszagot. Kihúzta a késeit és mozdulatlanul várta a beólálkodó vérfarkast. A fenevad beleszagolt a levegőbe, majd egy ugrással az ágy mellett termett. Körülnézett, felemelte Narcissa takaróját, majd kifelé iramodott. Harry előugrott a szekrény takarásából, és nekiugrott Greybacknek. A vérfarkasnak még felordítania sem volt ideje, mert a két penge ugyanakkor szúrta torkon és szíven. Harry némán nézte, ahogy összeomlott a fenevad teste, ahogy vért ontva a lábára, rángatózva kimúlt az ellenfele. Száján torz vigyorral, gyűlölködve belerúgott még párszor a fekvőbe, és le is köpte Ron életének megkeserítőjét. Aztán megfordult az ajtó felé, de még egyet intett a pálcájával. A vérfarkas teste fellángolt.

A pincébe érve még csendesebben lépdelt, szinte lépésenként megállt fülelni. Ez volt a szerencséje, mert meghallotta, ahogy a boszorka az átka elkiáltása előtt hangosan vett levegőt.  
\- Crucio!  
Harry erős pajzsa visszadobta Bellatrix Lestrange kedvenc átkát, de a nő nem adta fel. Ádázul próbálta letarolni, majd felrobbantani a griffendélest, felváltva a főbenjáró átok újbóli kimondásával, míg ki nem fulladt. Az auror kihasználta a pillanatnyi szünetet, és ölésre emelte pálcáját:  
\- Sectumsempra!  
Bellatrix szeme elkerekedett csodálkozásában, ahogy mellkasából dőlni kezdett a vér. Harry itt sem lépett el áldozatától, nadrágja lucskosra ázott. Aztán amikor a nő elcsendesült, őt is elégette. Mágiája szemmel láthatóan sötét auraként fénylett körülötte, mintha a Halál maga kelt volna életre, és jött volna el megbüntetni az ellenségeit.

Magától tárult előtte ki a pincehelyiség ajtaja, odabenn félhomály volt, mégis azonnal meglátta választottját. Dracót a falhoz bilincselte az apja, a szőke csuklóját, bokáját és nyakát vastag fémkötelek szorították, fojtogatták. Amikor a mardekáros ránézett, Harry szíve egy pillanatra elfacsarodott a látványtól. A szép arcot könny áztatta, szájánál vér maszatolódott el, és szemében csalódottság, boldogtalanság tükröződött. Habár a bosszú mindennél fontosabb volt Harry számára, nem tudott elmenni a szőke reményvesztett pillantása mellett szó nélkül. Odalépett a mardekároshoz, és kiszabadította, de akárhogy próbálta megölelni a másikat, a szőke ellökte a kezeit.  
\- Eressz, hagyj engem békén, Potter! – kiáltott rá Draco, majd az ajtó mögött álló apja felé intett. – Ott az a Malfoy, aki téged érdekel.

Harry ránézett Lucius Malfoy gyűlölt alakjára, és érezte, ahogy indulatai forralták a vérét, tüzelték a mágiáját. Sose gondolta, hogy lesz olyan varázsló a földön, akit Voldemortnál is jobban tud majd utálni, de az aranyvérű halálfalónak sikerült elérnie ezt.  
\- Húzódj fedezékbe, amíg végzek vele! – parancsolta Dracónak, és a választottja szemét járatva rajtuk hátrább lépett, szinte a sarokba tapadt.  
\- Túl magabiztos vagy, Potter! Miből gondolod, hogy képes leszel megölni engem? – kérdezte az idősebb varázsló.  
\- Abból, hogy a másik kettővel már végeztem. Egy-egy kupac hamu maradt belőlük – válaszolta Harry, kissé lecsillapodva.  
\- Az csak két vesztes volt, ami én sosem leszek! – ellenkezett Lucius Malfoy, majd támadásba lendült.

Sötét átkok, rontások, ártások szelték át a levegőt, mindkét harcoló fél a másik vérére szomjazott. Harryt nem érdekelte, hogy aurorként nem használhatna sötét varázslatot, most az egyszer csak a végeredmény számított. Legalább egy negyed órán át próbálták egymást legyőzni, amikor Lucius a fia felé irányította a pálcáját.  
\- Imperio! Draco, gyere ide!  
\- Nem! – üvöltötte Harry, majd a _„Crucio”_ úgy röppent ki a szájából, mintha naponta százszor mondta volna ki előtte; az elmúlt években felgyülemlett összes düh, harag kiérződött az átka erején. Az idősebb férfi felkiáltott fájdalmában, de Harry nem eresztette, most hogy végre megfizethetett neki.  
\- Crucio! – kiáltotta még egyszer, még több indulattal a szívében. Lucius Malfoy a földre esett az átok hatására és rekedtre ordította magát. Harry megállt felette, lihegve lélegzett.  
\- Elképzelni sem tudod, te szemétláda, hogy hányszor képzeltem el álmomban, ahogy megátkozlak, megfojtalak vagy kibelezlek – suttogta haragtól villámló szemekkel. – De nem fogom megtenni, még nem. A dementor csók jobban illik hozzád. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az összes Weasley ott akar lenni, amikor kiszívják a lelkedet. Szarházi.

Hátat fordított a földön fekvő férfinek, és elindult a választottja felé. Draco ráemelte tekintetét, de még mindig csak a megbántottságot olvasta ki belőle Harry. Aztán egy neszt hallott a háta mögül, és ezzel egy időben a szőke felkiáltott:  
\- Vigyázz! – A késpenge célt tévesztett, de az auror átka nem.  
\- Avada Kedavra!  
Lucius Malfoy fölényes mosolya eltorzult vigyorgássá fagyott holtában. Draco odalépett apja holttestéhez, majd Harryre nézett. A griffendéles közelebb lépett hozzá, de nem merte megérinteni őt.  
\- Jól vagy? – suttogta.  
\- Takarodj! – válaszolt csendesen Draco.  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Tűnj innen, Potter! Vidd el a testét, nem érdekel, csak takarodj ki a házamból! – üvöltötte immár a szőke. Ezután a mardekáros minden további szó nélkül kifutott a pincéből, magára hagyva Harryt élete fő művével.

*~D&H~*


	4. A bosszú következményei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Tűnj innen, Potter! Vidd el a testét, nem érdekel, csak takarodj ki a házamból! – üvöltötte immár a szőke. Ezután a_ _mardekáros minden további szó nélkül kifutott a pincéből, magára hagyva Harryt élete fő művével."_

Ha az embernek szíve van, az darabokra tud törni, akár többször is élete során. Neki pedig volt szíve, voltak álmai, vágyai, amíg Potter be nem sétált az életébe. Piton egyetlen szó nélkül fogadta be házába őt is, úgy, ahogy az édesanyját. Draco tudta, hogy az aurorok az utolsó szögletig mindent át fognak vizsgálni újra a kúriában, és neki nem volt kedve a griffendéles szemébe nézni. Igazság szerint semmihez sem volt kedve, csak evett, aludt és órákig bámulta a plafont a szobája magányában. A Reggeli Próféta persze győzedelmesen beszámolt a nagy hírről, mely szerint Harry Világmegmentő Potter megint remekelt, és újra diadalmaskodott a Varázsló Társadalmat, az Új Rendet fenyegető legnagyobb veszély felett. Vitrol nem tudott betelni az auror parancsnok dicséretével, és szavaira Dolores Umbridge is csak folyton magasztalta a férfit.

Egy hónapig ünnepelték Pottert, mire feltűnt nekik, hogy a hős életének jövendő párja teljesen visszavonult a nyilvánosságtól, sőt csak ügyvédje és keresztapja útján volt hajlandó érintkezésbe lépni a Minisztériummal. Draco alaposan átgondolta a jövőjére vonatkozó addigi terveit, és rájött, hogy képtelen lett volna részt venni az Új Korszak kiépítésében. Hányinger kerülgette, ahogy Umbridge újabb és újabb rendeleteit, interjúit olvasta; a nő álszentsége túlment minden mardekáros, sőt lassanként emberi határon.  
Pedig a boszorka pont ekkor ajánlotta fel neki, hogy foglalja el székét a Wizengamotban, mert, mint írta, az ő élete példaértékű lehet a régi rendszer tagjainak. Draco olvasás után odanyújtotta keresztapjának a levelet, és Piton válaszolt a nevében. Az elutasítás persze Potter fülébe is eljutott, de a mindennapos könyörgő leveleiben csak tényként említette a dolgot, nem próbálta jobb belátásra bírni Dracót. A szőke elcsodálkozott azon, hogy bár a griffendéles vehemensen udvarolt neki kapcsolatuk elején, miért nem látogatta meg őt soha. Habár nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örülne-e az aurornak. Tagadhatatlan, hogy gondolt rá, foglalkoztatta őt a másik, álmai még mindig róla szóltak, ébredés után az ő nevét kántálva nyúlt magához; de a férfi árulása, hogy becsapta, felhasználta őt, rettenetesen fájt. Akárha késpenge állt volna a szívében, minden egyes levél, minden egyes újságcikk csak még tovább rontott lelkiállapotán. Hogy írhatja azt neki, hogy: _„Írj nekem! Várom, a Te Harryd”,_ ha semmit sem érzett iránta. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna fájdalmában, gyötrődése egyre mélyebb depresszióba taszította.

Bizonyára, ha tudott volna teljes figyelmével a külvilág felé fordulni, úgy hamarabb feltűnt volna neki, ahogy édesanyja és keresztapja vizslatták az arcát, vagy, ahogy esténként Piton háza előtt órákig ácsorgott egy alak. De keserűsége felemésztette minden energiáját, így nem volt csoda, hogy egy reggel már a teáját sem volt hajlandó meginni. Az őt kiszolgáló házimanó sipákolására anyja lépett be a szobájába, és egy pillanat alatt felmérte siralmas állapotát. Draco azt már nem fogta fel, amikor láza az egekbe szökött, mert ájult álomba merült. Nem látta Piton elkeseredett arcát, Narcissa könnyeit, vagy a belépő fekete hajú alak kétségbeesett riadalmát. Nem hallotta, ahogy a két férfi egymást próbálta túlordítani, ahogy vitájukat édesanyja egyetlen pálcalegyintéssel elvágta, de nem érzékelte az őt simogató griffendéles kezeit sem. Egy ködös világba úszott el tudata, ahol újra, meg újra átélte apja szavait, vádaskodását, ahol megint rádöbbent, hogy becsapták, kihasználták, csak kellék volt csupán, egy bosszúhadjárat mellékszereplője.

Amikor már tűrhetetlenül magas volt a láza, és többé Piton sem tudta bájitalaival kezelni, mert a halál fenyegető réme állandóan lesben állt ágya mellett, édesanyja beleegyezett Potter javaslatába. Draco holtsápadtan feküdt ágyán, a griffendéles görcsösen szorította a jobb kezét, miközben bal karján a szőke karkötőjét díszítő sárkány rajzolódott ki. Piton elmondta a hagyományos házassági eskü ígéreteit. Draco nem felelhetett keresztapja kérdéseire, csak az auror fogadott neki hűséget az idők végezetéig. Aztán felemelte híressé vált pálcáját, és kimondta a visszafordíthatatlan szavakat:  
\- _Prodo rememdium, prodo totus!_

A levegő felizzott körülöttük, Potter mágiája beborította Draco testét, ágyát, majd amikor a mardekáros kinyitotta a szemét és hangosan zihálva levegőt vett, akkor egy aranyló mágiacsóva beleszállt a testébe. Vakítóan ragyogó fényár zárta őket burokként körbe, a griffendéles még erősebben szorította a kezét, és még hangosabban ismételte a varázsszavakat. Aztán az auror mágiája túlcsordult, egyre erősebbé, vadabbá vált, végül átláthatatlan tejfehérré változott a körülöttük lévő varázslatgömb. Potter felsikoltott, zöld szemei feketére változtak az erőteljes varázslattól. Ezután újra elsötétült a világ Draco előtt, de még mielőtt elájult, mintha hallotta volna kérője hangját.  
\- Szeretlek.

 

*~*~*

\- Felébredt már? – kérdezte aggódva a nő.  
\- Nem, asszonyom, de amint magához tér, szólni fogok – ismételte el a mondatot sokadszorra, amióta a szőke ágya mellett ült.  
Narcissa Malfoy még egy aggodalmaskodó pillantást vetett fia mozdulatlan testére, majd bólintott és kilépett a szobából. Harry hallotta, ahogy a bájitalmester kérdezett valamit a boszorkától, aztán újra elcsendesedett Piton csepp háza.

Ha valamit világ életében utált, akkor az a várakozás volt. Órákig meredt tétlenül a semmibe, nem engedte el Draco kezét, de az agya máshol járt. Az elmúlt hetek, órák történésein.  
Az első pillanattól fogva, ahogy elvitte Lucius Malfoy holttestét, sőt inkább még választottja éjszakai hívása óta egyfolytában lelkiismeret-furdalás kínozta. Hiába folyt körülötte az ünneplés, hiába dicsőítették talán még jobban, mint Voldemort legyőzésekor, ha szívében egy kis hang folyton-folyvást azt duruzsolta: _Hazug! Álszent! Szélhámos!_

  
Végig sürgette a kihallgatást, rohanvást írta meg a jelentését, egyezett bele a riportba Rita Vitrollal, csakhogy minél előbb hazatérhessen és megkereshesse Dracót. Mert tudta, hogy el fog tűnni a mardekáros; ismerte annyira, hogy erre számítson tőle. De azzal nem számolt, hogy mennyire ügyes volt a párja, hogy Piton mennyire gyűlölte őt, amiért becsapta keresztfiát, és milyen soká tartott, amíg végképp megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a két életben maradt Malfoy a bájitalmester házában élt. Napközben órákig hallgatta a képmutató Wizengamot bírókat, minisztériumi alkalmazottakat. Irodája átjáró házzá vált, mindenki neki akart gratulálni, feledtetni vele, hogy az előző években mennyire nem szólt hozzá senki. Személyesen vezette a kúriát felderítő csapatot, nem engedvén meg a rombolást, még vehemensebben védelmezve a Malfoy családot, mint Draco ügyvédje. A kis fickó készségesen ismerte el, hogy feltevése helyes volt, és a szőke Pitonnál élt édesanyjával, de levelet nem volt hajlandó átadni a mardekárosnak. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a varázslók bagolypostája teljesíti küldetését, és mindennap írt a szőkének, a viszonzás egyetlen halvány reménye nélkül. Gyógyítójának megvallotta, hogy leselkedett volt tanára házánál, de azt még ő sem tudta, hogy mennyit. Órákig ácsorgott az alatt az ablak alatt, ahol választottját sejtette, vagy az igazat megvallva, minden éjjel, alkonyattól reggelig.

Próbált magához őszinte lenni, hogy ráébredjen, mi az, ami ennyire vonzotta Draco Malfoyhoz a kétségtelen szexuális vágyakon kívül. Hiszen nem ismerték egymást igazán, ő mindvégig hazudott neki, megtévesztette, amikor rá próbálta beszélni a szőkét valamire; a mardekáros pedig visszafogott volt, mert érezte, hogy csak játszanak vele. Ragaszkodásának táptalaja a múltban gyökerezett, abban, hogy Draco végül a jó ügy mellé állt, és hogy igyekezett segíteni nekik, akár önmagát is veszélybe sodorva. Ront elnézve nem lehetett egyszerű élmény a látvány, ahogy puszta kézzel megölte Hermionét, még akkor sem, ha a szőke már sok vérrontást látott előtte. Érezte, hogy hasonló rémálmok gyötrik mindkettőjüket, hogy hasonló, mélyen elfojtott félelmeik voltak, hiszen ők mindig is valahogy egymás tükörképei, kiegészítései voltak. Rögeszméje, hogy Draco Malfoy készült valamire hatodévben éppúgy helyes megérzés volt, mint ahogy a szőke meg tudta fejteni, hogy ő csak színészkedett. A fiú mégis jóval jobb ember volt nála, hiszen adott neki egy lehetőséget, minden ösztöne, ellenérzése dacára, és Harry szívből bánta, hogy kénytelen volt becsapni őt.

A jelentéktelen életében Draco Malfoy volt az egyetlen reménysugár valami többre, szebbre. Nemcsak vágyott a szőkére, minden sejtjével lüktetően, forrón kívánva őt újra meg újra, hanem érezte azt is, hogy a mardekáros hozta vissza az életbe őt, emelte fel a reménytelenség, a magány fojtogató mocsarából.  
Amint lehunyta a szemét, próbált elaludni, rögvest megjelent lelki szemei előtt a mardekáros kétségek közt gyötrődő arca, és hallotta a hangját, ahogy kérdezte: _„Számítok neked? Szeretsz engem?”_ Azok a könnycseppek jobban fájtak, mint a három halálfaló összes átka együttvéve. Visszaemlékezett az ügyvéd, Kingsley, Umbridge, Percy megdöbbent arcára, ahogy kérdésükre, hogy felbontja-e az udvarlási szertartást, nemet válaszolt. Mindenkit biztosított arról, hogy még mindig Dracót óhajtja elvenni, talán jobban is, mint valaha. Az igazat mondta akkor este Dracónak, bár a szérum beszélt belőle, de házassági szándéka a várakozással eltelt hónapban sem változott meg.

Már egy hete nem aludt, nem evett, nem ment dolgozni, csak állt és várt a bájital tanár háza előtt, amikor kivágódott az ajtó, és kiszólt az egykor utált férfi:  
\- Potter! Vagy tűnjön el a pokol fenekére, vagy szedje a lábát és segítsen Dracón!  
Szótlanul lépett be a házba a férfi után, csakhogy Piton haragján túl még Narcissa Malfoy elutasító arcával is szembe kellett néznie. A nő figyelmen kívül hagyta köszönését, és a férfihoz fordult:  
\- Mit keres itt Potter?  
\- Talán kérdezzük meg tőle – javasolta az. – Minek jött ide? Ki árulta el magának, hogy itt van Draco? Mióta tudja?  
\- Senki nem árulta el, és az első pillanattól számítottam rá, hogy itt bújik majd el.  
\- Mi hozta ide? Mit keres itt? – kérdezte nyersen, önmagából kifordulva a boszorka.  
Harry körbenézett, és a jobb oldali, csukott ajtó felé indult el.  
\- Hová megy? – érdeklődött Piton is.  
\- Dracóhoz – válaszolta. – Ott van bent, igaz? Érzem.  
\- Érzi? – meredt rá Narcissa Malfoy, majd összenéztek Pitonnal.  
\- Mi mást érez még? – faggatta a tanár.  
\- Hogy rosszul van – felelte némi gondolkodás után.  
A boszorka bólintott.  
\- Úgy van, ahogy gondoltam. Jöjjön!

Draco még a szokásosnál is jóval sápadtabban feküdt az ágyán, hangosan lélegzett és orcáján lázrózsák égtek.  
\- Semmi sem használ. Hajnal óta lázas, Perselus pedig hiába próbálkozott a gyógyitalokkal, kiköpte őket – suttogta a szőke fiú édesanyja sírástól elcsukló hangon.  
\- Mit tehetnék érte? – kérdezte Harry, miközben odalépett az ágyhoz.  
\- Békén hagyhatta volna – mondta morcosan Piton. – De persze nehéz mást várni az Új Minisztérium csodabajnokától, mint csalást, képmutatást. Épp olyan, mint ők, bárkin átgázol, hogy elérje a célját!  
\- Elismerem, becsaptam Dracót. De ettől még sosem törtem az életére, nem úgy, mint az apja, aki falhoz láncolta őt, és főbenjáró átkokkal sújtotta.  
\- Akkor most ájuljunk el magától, Potter? Mert csak árulással, ajándékokkal, hízelgéssel jutott a bosszúja beteljesítéséhez? A cél szentesíti az eszközt, mindig is ez volt Lucius egyik kedvenc mondása. De amint látom, magánál, meg Dolores Umbridge-nél is népszerű – ellenkezett a bájital tanár.  
\- Nem kérem, hogy bocsássanak meg, maguktól biztosan nem. Csak Dracótól fogok ilyet kérni, ha felébred, habár egy emberöltőt nem élhet le velem úgy, hogy utál engem, haragszik rám.  
\- Képes lenne még mindig elvenni? Potter, magának elment a maradék csepp esze is! – kiabálta Piton. – Ekkora önteltséget!  
\- Igen, még mindig össze szeretnék vele házasodni, amint lehetséges – mondta Harry nyomatékosan.

  
\- Ha rajtam múlik, akkor sosem – válaszolta ellenségesen a volt professzor.  
\- Nem mondok le róla, semmiképp – emelte fel a hangját az auror is.  
\- Miért mit képzel, micsoda Draco? Egy nyereménytárgy?  
\- Nem, hanem a szerelmem! – üvöltötte vissza, magából kikelve.  
\- Micsoda? – képedt el Narcissa Malfoy.  
\- Szeretem őt, asszonyom, tiszta szívemből – suttogta a választ. – Még akkor is, ha ez hazugságnak hallatszik, még akkor is, ha nem tudom, hogy Draco viszonozni fogja-e valaha az érzéseimet. Csak azt tudom, hogy nem bírok másra gondolni, csak rá, éjjel és nappal, és érzem, hogy bajban van. Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek rajta, bármi is lesz az ára.  
\- Akár az is, hogy felébred, és soha többé nem akarja látni magát? – kérdezte a nő.  
\- Igen, asszonyom, akár az is. Bármit megtennék Dracóért.

Elcsendesült a szoba, csak a beteg ziháló lélegzetvételei hallatszottak. Ha jól sejtette, akkor a boszorka a szemével beszéltre rá valamire Pitont, mert a férfi felhorkantott, és kisietett a szobából.  
\- Mr. Potter, jól figyeljen rám. Amióta idejöttünk Perselus házába, azóta sejtem, hogy a fiam elkötelezte magát Ön felé. Nem szavakkal, még csak nem is tettekkel – bármi is esett meg maguk között –, hanem érzelmileg és főleg, ami fontosabb, a mágiájával.  
Harry elpirult a boszorkány utalásától, Mrs. Malfoy tagadhatatlanul ismerte a fiát.  
\- Mágiával? Hogy érti ezt? – ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Úgy, hogy maguk ketten voltak olyan emeletesen agyalágyultak, hogy megkötötték a házassági szerződést hozzáértő segítség nélkül – közölte nyersen a visszatérő Piton. Kezében számos gyógyitalt tartott, mögötte egy házimanó lépkedett egy vaskos könyvvel.  
\- Megkötöttük? De hát hogyan? – ámult el Harry egyikről a másikra nézve.  
\- Nos, nyilván, hogy is mondjam, amikor közel kerültek egymáshoz – válaszolta elpirulva a boszorka.  
Az auror vérvörös arccal nézett a nőre, majd az ágyon fekvő Dracóra. Pitonra nem mert pillantani, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a férfi – nem teljesen alaptalanul – , mindenért őt hibáztatja.

\- Jó, tegyük fel, hogy többször is közel kerültünk egymáshoz – vallotta be égő arccal, igyekezvén nem odafigyelni volt tanára megjegyzésére: „Ez jellemző. Gügye griffendéles!” – Még ha így is van, ez másnál is elő szokott fordulni, és mégsem köti őket össze a mágiájuk.  
\- Az udvarlási szertartást szigorúan a felsorolt sorrendben szokták lefolytatni egymásnak idegen választottak között. Ott ahol hamarabb kerül sor szexmágiára, ott a felek eleve szerelmesek és csak a hagyományok miatt vetik alá magukat az udvarlásnak. Egyébiránt Mr. Potter, ha van olyan varázsló, akivel a történelmünk során a legkülönfélébb és legképtelenebb dolgok megtörténhetnek, illetve megestek, akkor az maga – mondta Narcissa. – Most csak az a kérdés, hogy hajlandó-e segíteni Dracón, vagy hagyja meghalni?  
\- Micsoda?  
\- A mágiája kimerült, mert alárendelte az érzelmeinek. Annyira bízott magában, annyira vágyott a szerelmére, hogyha nem kaphatja meg, inkább lefekszik és meghal.  
\- Meghal? – visszhangozta a kérdést a szőkére nézve.  
\- Igen. A hazugsága, megtévesztése, játszmái miatt úgy tűnt Dracónak, hogy mindhiába vágyott a boldogságra maga mellett, ezért lassan felemészti őt a bánat.  
Harry döbbenten meredt a boszorkányra, majd a bájitalokat rendezgető férfira.

\- Mit tehetnék, hogy megakadályozzam ezt?  
\- Számos házassági varázslat létezik, az egyik erősebb kötés, mint a másik. A múltban is előfordult már olyan eset, hogy a valamiképpen már összetartozó felek közül az egyik súlyosan megsérült, megbetegedett. Ekkor az egyetlen segítség az, hogy felajánlja a mágiáját Dracónak.  
\- Igen, ez lett volna a hetedik pont – bólintott.  
\- Nem – magyarázta tovább Narcissa Malfoy –, általában csak olyan hűségesküvel egybekötött szertartást szoktak elvégezni, ahol a felek között egy sajátságos érzelmi, vagy értelmi kapcsolat jön létre. A legtöbb pár a hetedik pontot csak beleszövi a házassági varázslatba. Néhány kötés, mint például a vámpíroké, azt eredményezi, hogy a domináns fél táplálékot vesz magához a párjától, más kötések szexuálisan kötelezik el a feleket, mint a vélák esetében. Az is előfordulhat, hogy a mágikus kapcsolat a kevésbé erős felet megvédelmezi, mint a vérfarkasoknál, és előfordul szimplán csak gondolati kapcsolat, afféle szellemi elkötelezettség a házasok között. Ez utóbbinál nincs szükség legilimenciára, és nem lehetséges az okklumencia, mert a két fél tudata eggyé válik.  
Harry feje nem kicsit zúgott az ismerettengertől, amit a boszorkától hallott.

\- Dracónak melyik lenne jó? – kérdezett rá.  
\- Ezek közül egyik sem – felelte a nő. – A fiam esetében a legteljesebb, egyik leghagyományosabb házassági varázslatot fogjuk alkalmazni, amivel nemcsak egymás érzelmeit fogják érezni, de a mágiájuk is egybefonódik. Mert a varázslás tudománya nemcsak a kimondott varázsszó, bűbáj, vagy pálcamozdulat. Hanem kell hozzá az egyéniség ereje is, és minél erősebb a személy érzelmileg, annál jobban varázsol.  
\- Akarni kell – suttogta Harry, maga elé meredve.  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Bellatrix. Azt mondta, hogy a Cruciatust akarni kell, nem elég kimondani.  
\- Igen, a sötét varázsigék is jellemzően ősi varázslatok, összekötik az egyén érzelmeit az úgynevezett vad mágiával, az ellenőrizhetetlen őserővel – szólt közbe Piton.  
\- De ha nem tudom irányítani, akkor hogy adom át? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Ha nem tudja befolyásolni, akkor felemészti magát Dracóval együtt – válaszolta a férfi szárazon.  
Az auror némán meredt az ágyon fekvőre.  
\- Ha nem akarja… – kezdte Narcissa Malfoy.  
\- De, akarom. Dracót akarom. Azt mondtam, hogy bármit megtennék érte, és most nem hazudtam – felelte. – Kezdjünk hozzá! – ült le az ágy szélére, és végre megfogta Draco fehér kezét. Kisimított a szőke homlokából egy kóbor hajtincset, mindenki másról megfeledkezve előrehajolt, és egy csókot nyomott a cserepesre száradt ajkakra.

Mögötte Piton megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Az emlékeit kérném.  
Harry csodálkozva nézett a férfira.  
\- Ha véletlenül rosszul sülne el a dolog, ne tudja azt mondani a Minisztérium, hogy megöltük magát – magyarázta Narcissa.  
\- Rendben – válaszolta, és visszafordult a választottjához. Helyesebben az eljövendő férjéhez. A gondolat mosolyt csalt az ajkára, a háta mögött felemelt varázspálcára ügyet se vetett. Aztán véghezvitte a Prodo totus varázslatot Piton segítségével, a férfi parancsszavait követve, és kimerülten nézte, ahogy a boszorka ellenőrizte fia állapotát.  
\- Várnunk kell – mondta végül a nő, majd kilépett a hálóból. – Szóljon, ha felébredt, azonnal.  
\- Igen, asszonyom.  
\- Narcissa vagyok, Harry. Bekerült a családba, ideje, hogy egymás keresztneveit használjuk.  
\- Rendben, Narcissa – felelte mosolyogva.  
\- Pihenjen – szólt a nő, és fia homloka után az övét is megsimogatta, aztán távozott.

Még mindig a házassági kötés és a történtek jártak Harry agyában, amikor végül órákkal később elszenderült Draco mellett.

 

*~*~*

Még élt, ráadásul felettébb kényelmetlenül feküdt, mert valami szúrta az oldalát. Odakinn madarak trilláztak, a Föld attól még forgott tovább, hogy az ő kis világa darabjaira hullt. Valaki széthúzva hagyta a függönyét, és beáradt a kora reggeli napsütés, aranyló fényárral vonva be a fekvőhelyét. Az ágyat, amit nem egyedül birtokolt, mert egy igen kócos, fekete hajú Merlin csapása feküdt mellette, egyik lábával átkulcsolva, az egyik kezével pedig átölelve őt. Draco szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy megérezte, hogy egyikőjükön sem volt egyetlen ruhadarab sem a takaró alatt. Kész rejtély volt számára, hogyan került a másikkal egy ágyba, és hogyan maradt életben.

  
\- Potter! Mi a csudát keresel te itt? – kérdezte rekedt hangon.  
\- Hihetetlen, hogy milyen éber tudsz lenni már ilyen korán reggel – jegyezte meg az auror, fejét visszafúrva Draco nyakának hajlatába. – Habár, ha már ilyen élénk vagy, akár ki is használhatnánk, amíg kettesben vagyunk – mondta a griffendéles, miközben apró csókokat hintett a szőke nyakára. – Á, késő. Gondolhattam volna – jegyezte meg kedveszegetten, és elfordult, hogy elkapja a felé repülő nadrágot.  
Draco alig látott valamit Potter fenekéből, aki gyorsan belecsúszott ruhájába, épp egy szemvillanásnyi idővel azelőtt, hogy a szőke édesanyja és keresztapja beléptek volna az ajtón.

\- Amíg az én házamban van, addig ne zárja be előttem az ajtót! – zsémbelt rögvest Piton, míg a boszorka egyenesen fiához lépett.  
\- Draco! Jól vagy? Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött.  
\- Remélhetőleg éhesen, én farkaséhes vagyok – mondta helyette Potter, majd észbe kapott. – Habár ez utóbbi nem jó ómen, de azért…  
\- Elhamarkodott, mint mindig – jegyezte meg volt tanáruk, majd Dracóhoz fordult. – Meg kell, hogy vizsgáljalak, de szólj, ha furcsán éreznéd magad.  
\- Előbb, ha lehetne, szeretném tudni, hogy mi folyik itt – kérdezte nyomatékosan. A három másik összenézett.  
\- Beteg voltál, lázas és megfogyatkozott a mágiád – kezdte édesanyja. – Ahhoz sem volt erőd, hogy felkelj és megidd a teád.  
\- Igen, erre emlékszem – bólintott. – Mi történt aztán?  
\- Potter megjelent a küszöbön, és megmentettük az életedet – felelte Piton túl gyorsan. – Most már megvizsgálhatlak?  
\- Nem. Ti itt valamit elhallgatok – mondta bosszúsan, egyikről a másikra nézve. Anyja és Piton állták a tekintetét, de Potter bezzeg nem mert a szemébe nézni. Azonban még mielőtt megpróbálhatta volna kideríteni, hogy mi történt, amíg nem volt magánál, egy minisztériumi bagoly kopogtatott az ablakon, csőrében egy hivatalos levéllel.

A következő pillanatban a mágikus pergamen megszólalt Dolores Umbridge hangján:

_Tisztelt Harry James Potter és Draco Lucius Malfoy!_

_A Varázslók közötti Mágikus házassági szerződéseket Nyilvántartó Főosztály egyik tisztviselője ma reggel tudomásunkra jutatta, hogy Önök folyó év július 14. napján alávetették magukat a Prodo totus mágiának, valamint a hozzá kapcsolódó házassági varázskötésnek._  
_Tekintettel Mr. Potter minisztériumi állására és Mr. Malfoy múltjára, mind a Varázsügyi Miniszter, Kingsley Shacklebolt, mind jómagam úgy gondoljuk, hogy a házasságuk részletes kivizsgálást igényel._  
 _Kérem, továbbra is maradjanak Perselus Piton, volt roxforti professzor házában, mert a mai nap, délelőtt tíz órakor meg fogjuk önöket látogatni._  
 _A kivizsgálási jegyzőkönyvet Percy Weasley fogja vezetni._

_Tisztelettel:  
Dolores Umbridge, a Wizengamot kijelölt bírája_

\- Ki akarja elmesélni, hogy miről maradtam le? – kérdezte Draco metsző hangon a beszélő levél után beállt csendben.  
\- Beteg voltál, és Piton professzor meg az édesanyád úgy gondolták, hogy a varázslattal meg lehet gyógyítani – válaszolta természetesen Potter, a bátor. Annyira merész is volt, hogy mélyen Draco szemébe nézett. – Összeházasodtunk.  
\- Nem. Perselus adott hozzád, a beleegyezésem nélkül. Ez nem házasság, ez kényszer – válaszolta neki elutasítóan.  
\- Draco, talán jobb lenne, ha ezt a Miniszter úr távozása után beszélnénk meg – szólt közbe édesanyja.  
\- Ezen nincs mit megbeszélni. Potter kapott egy lehetőséget, és eljátszotta – felelte. – Kimennétek? Szeretnék felöltözni.  
\- Mi igen, Potternek viszont maradnia kell, amíg a házassági varázslat megerősödik köztetek.  
\- Rendben, anyám, akkor Potter marad, elfordul, én pedig felöltözöm – mondta beletörődve a megmásíthatatlanba.

Mialatt öltözött, Potter kifelé bámult az ablakon, szemmel láthatóan mélyen elgondolkozva. Draco érezte, ahogy lelkében, vagy talán a szívében egy másik, a sajátjától eltérő hangocska töprengett azon, hogy merjen-e hozzá szólni, vagy sem. Fura érzés volt ez a megosztott lélek, Potter nem tűnt magabiztosnak, inkább óvatosnak. Hirtelen megfordult és ránézett Dracóra.  
\- Érzed, igaz? – kérdezte tőle. – Úgy, ahogy én érzem a te lelkedet, a kétségeidet, az érzelmeidet.  
\- Igen – bólintott Draco. – De ettől még nem fogok hinni neked – mondta neki, és elindult kifelé.  
Potter utána lépett és megfogta a csuklóját.

  
\- Piton szerint jobban tesszük, ha mindenhová együtt megyünk, amíg le nem nyugszik, meg nem szilárdul a köztünk lévő kapcsolat. Édesanyád szerint pedig az a jó ebben a fajta kötődésben, hogy nemcsak a mágiánkat fonta össze, hanem megnyitotta egymás felé az érzelmeinket is.  
\- Szóval nem fogsz tudni többé hazudni nekem? – nézett a griffendélesre.  
\- Egyszerűen szólva – mosolygott egyet az auror. – Nem mintha akarnék.  
\- Csakúgy, mint ahogy eddig sem, igaz? – kérdezte tőle gúnyosan.  
\- Draco, kérlek. A bosszú talán nem lehet elég magyarázat mindazért, amit tettem veled, de egyet tudnod kell. Soha, egyetlen pillanatra sem akartam fájdalmat okozni neked.  
\- Annyira tudtam, hogy egy ilyen nyálas mesével próbálsz majd megetetni! – ellenkezett. Majd szétrobbant a dühtől, és a helyzeten csak rontott, hogy Potter vele közös lélekdarabja egyfolytában kérlelte a bocsánatát.  
\- Hagyd már abba! – üvöltött az aurorra, mire elhallgatott a kicsi hang. – Pont elég fárasztó az, hogy fennhangon kéred, hát még a fejemben is – leroskadt az ágyra, kezébe temette az arcát. Potter persze nem adta fel, hozzálépett, elé guggolt, bár megérinteni nem merte.

  
\- Kérjünk Pitontól egy fájdalomcsillapítót? – kérdezte csendesen.  
\- Igen – suttogta a választ. A griffendéles az ajtóhoz ment, kiszólt, mire lélekszakadva odafutott Draco édesanyja.  
\- Perselus elment zuhanyozni és öltözni, én meg írtam az ügyvédünknek. Draco, nagyon sajnálom, de várnod kell. Talán feküdj vissza, küldetek be reggelit az egyik manóval – javasolta a boszorka.  
\- Köszönjük – válaszolta Potter helyette is. – Mindjárt segítek Dracónak visszafeküdni.  
\- Nem vagyok magatehetetlen – nyakaskodott a másikkal.  
\- Tudom, de még labilis a mágiád – felelte a fekete hajú, miközben levette Draco cipőit, és elhelyezte a háta mögött a párnákat. – Talán levehetnéd ezt a felsőt is, meg fog gyűrődni az anyaga. Kár lenne érte, jól áll.

Draco lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt Potter bókjától, pláne aztán, amikor a hős nekiállt egymás után kigombolni a díszes felsőjét. Remegtek a kezei, és minden gomb után megcirógatta Dracót az ingen keresztül. Talán a negyedik gomb után Potter ránézett, szemeiben tisztán látszódott a vágya, és a szőke újra megérezte lelkében a griffendéles érzelmeit. Egyetlen szó járt Potter agyában, úgy hangzott, mintha rimánkodna neki, és egyúttal dicsőítené is őt. _„Draco! Draco!”_ Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a köztük lévő házassági kötés varázshatalma, vagy a saját és Potter vágyai húzták a másik szája felé őt. Csak bámulta az auror közeledő ajkait, szinte már várta az élményt, amikor szerencséjére kivágódott az ajtó:  
\- Hol és mennyire fáj a fejed, Draco? És Potter, mit nem lehet azon érteni, hogy ne zárja be előttem az ajtót? – zsörtölődött keresztapja.  
\- Perselus! – szólt a háta mögül édesanyja, miközben kettőjük piruló arcát nézte.  
\- Nem fogok elnézést kérni, és nem megyek ki – mondta nyomatékosan Piton. – Nem lehet mindent azzal elintézni. Az eddigi elhamarkodott viselkedésük miatt betegedett meg Draco.  
Az említett még inkább elvörösödött, legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében. Potter viszont nem zavartatta magát, még mindig simogatta őt, igaz csak a kezeit.  
\- Üljön arrébb – dirigált volt tanáruk, és Draco legszívesebben ugyanúgy tiltakozott volna, mint ahogy Potter lélekdarabja. A fekete hajú távolabb lépett az ágytól, és ő felszisszent, mert újra dobolni kezdett a fájdalom az agyában.  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte Piton, de az auror megelőzte válaszát:  
\- Dracónak fáj a feje – felelte, és megkerülte az ágyat, visszaült mellé, újra kezei közé vette a mardekáros tenyerét.

A griffendélesből áradó energia, a nyugtató duruzsolása a lelkében elűzte a fájdalmát. Míg egy perccel azelőtt még a szemét is be kellett zárnia, mert vakítóan kínzó volt a fény, addig most lassan elcsendesült ziháló lélegzete, és ránézett újra a párjára. Csak bámulta Potter smaragdzöld szemeit, hallgatta, ahogy fennhangon is azt kezdte mormolni, amit a szívében: _„Nyugi, itt vagyok. Nincs semmi baj.”_ Aztán, amikor az auror maga felé kezdte húzni, hagyta, hogy megölelje őt.  
Percekig cirógatta a másik a hátát, amikor Draco lassan ráébredt, hogy mindkét rokona eltávozott a szobájukból, és ismét csak kettesben voltak.

  
\- Jobb már? – kérdezte tőle a zöldszemű, kissé elhúzódva az ölelésből.  
\- Igen. Köszönöm – suttogta neki.  
\- Ne köszönd, ezért vagyok itt. Hogy segítsek rajtad – válaszolta a másik.  
\- Potter, ne játszd meg a hőst, nincs rá szükségem – ellenkezett, miközben ellökte a griffendélest. Igyekezett nem észrevenni az azonnal lüktető fájdalmat, ami a fejébe nyilallt. Még mielőtt azonban összevesztek volna, kopogott valaki az ajtajukon, majd belépett az édesanyja.  
\- Megérkezett a Miniszter úr – közölte velük. Draco nem törődve az újból jelentkező fejfájással, felállt és rendbe szedte öltözékét.  
\- Mehetünk? – kérdezte tőle Potter az ajtónál állva.  
\- Igen – jelentette ki, majd kisétált, figyelmen kívül hagyva az auror felé nyújtott karját.  
\- Nincs szükségem a támogatásra – vetette oda neki foghegyről.  
\- Csak udvarias voltam, ahogy egy férjnek illik – válaszolta Potter kissé emelt hangon, mire mindenki rájuk meredt.

\- Remélem, nem veszekednek máris? – érdeklődte mohó, kárörvendő tekintettel Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Nem, asszonyom, csak meg kell szoknunk a mágiát – felelte Potter Draco mellé ülve a kanapéra. Combjaik összeértek, de ezen felül a griffendéles nem próbált nyilvánosan közeledni hozzá.  
\- Talán az lesz a legjobb, ha gyorsan túlesünk a jegyzőkönyvön – javasolta Kingsley Shacklebolt. – Bár tudom, hogy már beszéltünk a dologról, Harry, de azt kell, hogy mondjam, kissé meglepett ez a gyors szertartás.  
\- Ne haragudjon, uram, talán szólnom kellett volna előre, de Draco élete forgott veszélyben, nem volt időm – válaszolta Potter.  
\- Milyen veszélyben? – kérdezett rá Umbridge.  
\- Draco és… khm… Mr. Potter elhamarkodták az udvarlás azon részét, amikor a két fél szexuálisan közeledhet egymáshoz – felelte Piton, miközben Draco és a mellette ülő párja ismét elvörösödött.  
\- Hogy érti ezt pontosan? – faggatózott a bírónő, mire a szőke úgy érezte, hogy egy kanál vízben meg tudná fojtani az akadékoskodó boszorkát.  
\- Harry varázsereje hatalmas, mindenkiénél erősebb. És nemcsak a tudatos, használt mágiája, hanem a ritkán kitörő vad, természetes, zabolázatlan energiája – magyarázta édesanyja. – Valószínűleg ez a mágia képezett egy érzelmi kötést már az első együttlétük után Draco varázserejével, mert megérezhette, hogy mennyire hasonlóak, mennyire összeillenek.  
\- Én erről nem vagyok meggyőződve – tamáskodott Umbridge.  
\- Én sem voltam, asszonyom, éppen csak az, hogy a fiam inkább meghalt volna Potter nélkül, meglehetősen elégséges bizonyítékkal szolgált – válaszolta édesanyja szárazon. – Valamilyen szinten érthető a dolog, Dracót, amióta megismerte, foglalkoztatta Harry személyisége, de bevallom, hogy erre én sem számítottam.

Draco legszívesebben felsikoltott volna idegességében, ahogy az érzelmeiről beszéltek előtte. Mintha egy gyerekről nyilatkozott volna anyja, úgy beszélt róla.

\- Nemcsak Dracón múlt minden, asszonyom. Volt választási lehetőségem, nem lett volna muszáj bevetnem a szexmágiát, mint meggyőzési módszert. Én választottam azt az utat, én döntöttem úgy abban a pillanatban, hogy Draco elé térdepelek, és nem bántam meg – szólt közbe Potter, bántóan igazat mondva. Szavaira még Weasley is rájuk meredt jegyzetelés helyett. – Aztán az én döntésem volt az is, hogy idejöttem, miután bosszút álltam a barátaimért, és tudtam, hogy Draco haragudni fog rám. Találhattam volna kibújót a törvény alól, de nem akartam, mert a mellettem ülő férfit óhajtottam élettársamul – fejezte be a griffendéles, Draco kezét megfogva.  
Dolores Umbridge nyitotta volna a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Potter megelőzte.

  
\- Vizsgáljon meg, asszonyom és ön is, Miniszter úr, hogy állok-e valamilyen külső vagy mágikus befolyás alatt. Tekintsék meg az emlékeimet, győződjenek meg arról, hogy igaz, amit mondtam – javasolta a dohányzóasztalra röptetve egy merengőt. – De megiszok szívesen egy adag Veritaserumot is, ha van önnél megint – nézett a bírónőre nyomatékosan.  
\- Megint? – kérdezett közbe Draco.  
\- Majd elmesélem – suttogta neki a hős, miközben a három vendég megtárgyalta egymás között, hogy miként folytassák tovább vizsgálatukat.  
\- Élünk a javaslattal, Harry, megnéznénk az emlékeidet – mondta végül a Miniszter.  
\- Rendben, de kérhetek valamit?  
\- Igen?  
\- Draco is hadd tekintse meg őket, magukkal együtt – kérte a griffendéles.  
\- Amennyiben szükségesnek véli, Mr. Potter – húzta a száját az ötletre Umbridge.  
\- Igen –felelte neki a hős, majd Dracóhoz fordult. – Kérlek.  
A férfi válasz helyett ránézett édesanyjára és keresztapjára, akik egyszerre bólintottak.  
\- Rendben, megteszem – felelt a fekete hajúnak, mire az megszorította még a kezét, mielőtt elengedte volna.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Draco odahajolt a merengőhöz, a három minisztériumi alkalmazott mellett, aztán bemerítette arcát Potter emlékeinek tavába.

Nem volt ideje eltöprengeni azon, hogy mire számíthat majd, de erre biztosan nem gondolt volna. Látta magát, amikor először találkoztak, hogy mennyire megfogta a kis csenevész fiúcska képzeletét; hogy mondatai, apja nézeteinek visszhangozása órákig megkeserítették Potter napjait. Látta magát a fiú álmaiban, ellenségként, akadályként, fenyegetésként. Meghökkent azon, hogy a griffendéles milyen rögeszmésen ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy elkapja őt a hatodévükben. Aztán látta a fekete hajú életének legmélyebb poklát, a kínzó, sosem nyugvó önvádat, barátai végzete miatt elhullajtott keserű könnyeket. Potter mindent eléjük tárt, a gyilkos indulatot a szívében, a rengeteg vérengző vágyálmát, a bosszúszomját, az ölés pillanatában érzett diadalát. Megértette, hogy tényleg egyformák voltak, mert a hős jelentéktelen munkája, mély depressziója tükörképe volt az ő semmitmondó, lézengő életének, tétlen időhúzással eltelt éveinek.

  
Aztán meglátta önmagát, Potter emlékein át, és belepirult az első együttlétük felidézésébe. Nem tudta, hogy mit érezhettek a többiek, de Draco végre rájött, hogy az auror szavai igazak voltak, mert átélte vele, ahogy választás előtt állt, ahogy önként térdelt le eléje. Saját magát sosem látta szépnek, de Potter gyönyörűnek látta őt, törékeny, megóvandó tüneménynek. Minden találkozásukkor egyre inkább vonzódott hozzá a másik, feledve minden más szenvedélyt az életében, előrevéve Dracót a fontossági sorrendjében. Jól sejtette, hogy az auror megpróbált bájitalt csempészni az italába, mikor meglátogatta az irodájában, de a lélegzete is elfulladt, amikor meglátta, hogy Potter itta meg az igazságszérumot.

  
De mindez semmi volt azokhoz az érzésekhez, emlékekhez képest, amik a griffendélest foglalkoztatták, miután megölte a három halálfalót. Szenvedélyesen vágyott Dracóra, éjjel-nappal, mindenki előtt felvállalva, hogy rá vágyik. Látta, ahogy egymás után mindenki róla kérdezősködött a hősnél, és érezte Potter tántoríthatatlan elhatározását, hogy házasságra vágyik vele, mindhalálig. A fekete hajú úgy vonzódott hozzá, mint lepke a gyertyafényhez, miközben Draco mágiája csak fogyott, a griffendéles egyre kitartóbban várt a bocsánatára. Potter élményei, érzései alapján kettőjük házassági kötése, a varázslat, amivel átadta mágiáját, csoda volt. A hős hezitálás nélkül ült mellé, osztott meg vele mindent, mágiát, emléket, első szexuális élményt, sőt, vágyott még több közös tapasztalatra. Potter rá vágyott, élethossziglan.

 

*~*~*

Nehéz volt csak ülni, és várni, ahogy az emlékeit más nézte meg. Habár Percy és Kingsley majd valószínűleg segíteni fognak neki, de Umbridge tolakodó kíváncsisága előrevetítette a jövőjét, hogy sokan nem fogják majd megérteni választását. Látta, amint a szőke párja is megmerevedett jó néhányszor, ahogy szembesült Harry élményeivel és érzéseivel. De nem volt mit szégyellnie, többé már nem akart titkokat kettőjük között. Nem bánta meg a házassági varázslatot sem, a köztük lévő érzelmi kötés időnként megérintette lelkét, ahogy a mardekáros egyre több mindent átélt emlékeiből.  
Titkon hálás volt Piton ötletéért, mert igaza volt a férfinak, ahogy sejtette, beléjük kötnek majd, megpróbálják eltántorítani a házasságtól. Ha jól tudta, akkor arra még Umbridge sem lehetett volna képes, de biztosra vette, hogy a bírónő felajánlotta volna segítségét. Harry Hős Potterért a Minisztérium hajlandó lett volna törvényt szegni, és persze mindent másra, a volt halálfaló Dracóra keni. Most már világosan látta, hogyan kísérelte meg őt is irányítása alá vonni a boszorka, és eldöntötte, hogy nem fogja azt megengedni. Sőt, lehetőség szerint meg fogja őket lepni még valamivel.

  
Ötletén el-elgondolkozott, egyre inkább rászánva magát a döntésre, magában előre mosolyogva a várható reakcióktól. Narcissa és Piton rácsodálkozó tekintetére nem reagált, annál inkább Draco elmélázó, őt méregető szemeire. A mardekáros miután kiemelte fejét a merengőből kissé elhúzódott tőle, és hosszan, kutatóan nézett rá. A vágy, hogy hozzáérjen, megcsókolja, magáévá tudhassa a szőkét, újból elemi erővel tört Harryre. Érezte, ahogy minden sejtje felbuzdult, ahogy erekciója lett pusztán a képzelgéstől; sőt azt is, amikor Draco észlelte vágyát. Megmerevedett a párja, majd lassan hátradőlt a kanapé háttámlájára, miközben fészkelődött. Minden egyes mocorgással közelebb jutott Harryhez, míg végül újra összesimult a combjuk. Aztán megtörtént az, amit addig lehetetlennek hitt, Draco fogta meg az ő kezét.

Némán, lélegzetvisszafojtva meredt a gyönyörű, szürkéskék szemekbe, amikor meghallotta Narcissa hangját:  
\- Nem értettem jól, asszonyom, mit javasolt?  
\- Azt, hogy megnézhesse egy szakértő is Mr. Potter emlékeit. Meg lehetőség szerint az önökét is, hiszen látnunk kell, hogyan tudnánk annulálni ezt a házasságot.  
\- Hogy mit csinálni? – nézett felháborodottan Draco a bírónőre.  
\- Eltörölni, Mr. Malfoy. Gondolta, hogy engedélyezzük a kettőjük kapcsolatát?  
\- Én abban a hitben voltam, hogy igen – mondta dühösen Harry. – Hiszen megkérdeztem előre, hogy vonatkozik-e a törvény mindenkire, homoszexuálisokra is.  
\- Ez eddig mind szép és jó, Mr. Potter, de ettől még önnek nem szükséges egy ilyen minden szempontból kétséges házasságban benne maradnia – ellenkezett a boszorka.  
\- A cél szentesíti az eszközt – mormolta Harry.  
\- Mit mondott? – kérdezett vissza Umbridge.  
\- Azt, hogy nem bontom fel a házasságomat. Azért nem, mert mivel megosztottam Dracóval a mágiámat, az érzéseimet, ha elhagyom, ki tudja, milyen hatással lesz rá. És azért sem, mert nem akarom. Épp eleget tettem már ahhoz, hogy úgy éljem az életemet, ahogy nekem tetszik, és főleg azzal, akivel szeretném.  
\- Amennyiben ez a válasza, úgy figyelmeztetem, hogy hivatalból megindítom ön ellen az eljárást, Mr. Potter. Ön a Varázsügyi Minisztérium alkalmazottja, mint ilyen, nem házasodhat kénye-kedve szerint – vitatkozott a bírónő. – Egyébiránt, amíg nem hálták el a Prodo totust, úgy minimális veszteséggel, afféle apróbb járulékos károkkal ki lehet lépni a kapcsolatból.  
\- Kisebb károk? Pontosan mit ért ez alatt? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Hogy elvesztenéd a mágiádat, még azt is, amit Pottertől kaptál – szólt közbe Piton.  
\- Ez a nagy ötlete? – kiáltott Harry mérgesen. – Hogy kviblit faragjak Dracóból? Miután becsaptam, fel- és kihasználtam, még dobjam is el, úgy, hogy előtte még el is veszek tőle mindent? Hát minek néz maga engem?  
\- Nézze, Mr. Potter. Én tudom, hogy köztünk nem mindig volt egyetértés, de a szökött halálfalók esetét olyan összhangban oldottuk meg, hogy azt reméltem, továbbra is szívesen dolgozna velem együtt – hízelgett Umbridge. – Teljes jogkört kapna az ügyei intézéséhez, és egy saját osztályt meg aurorcsapatot. Nem névleg lenne végre vezető, hanem ténylegesen, mert az ön ereje igen kiemelkedő. Kár elpazarolni az íróasztal mögött.  
\- Ha jól sejtem, már ki is választott nekem néhány ügyet? – érdeklődött Harry faarccal.  
\- Nos, talán igen, bátorkodtam néhány volt halálfaló aktáját átküldetni az ön új irodájába. Ha pedig az új irodáról van szó, talán helyesebb lenne, ha egy ilyen kiemelt ügynök, mint ön, két titkárnőt alkalmazna. Akik távol tudnák tartani a kéretlen látogatókat – meredt nyíltan a boszorka Draco Malfoyra.

  
\- Nézzen rám, asszonyom, mert csak egyszer fogom elmondani – kezdte mondanivalóját Harry. Próbálta lecsillapítani dühét, még mielőtt kitört volna belőle a vad mágia, és megölte volna az álszent bírónőt. Draco megszorította kezét, és átölelte derekát. – Nem leszek a Minisztérium csodafegyvere. Sőt, mi több, nem leszek auror sem többé, ha azt várja el tőlem, hogy a maga játékszabályai szerint dolgozzak. Inkább szagosítottam jelentéktelen akták tologatásával a seggem, mintsem ártatlan varázslókat zaklassak, akiknek csak annyi a bűnük, hogy nem tetszenek magának.  
\- Hogy merészeli?! – sipította Dolores Umbridge, de Harry belé fojtotta a szót.  
\- Úgy merem, hogy nem hiszek a nagyobb jóban. Sosem hittem benne. És többé már nem vallom a _„cél szentesíti az eszközt”_ elvet sem, mert valaki felhívta arra a figyelmemet, hogy Voldemort és Lucius Malfoy is ezen eszmék szerint élt. Valószínűleg jobban teszem, ha lemondok az állásomról, és annak szentelem az életem, ami tényleg szívből érdekel.  
\- Komolyan mondod, Harry? – kérdezte Kingsley. – Nem mintha el lennék bűvölve a lehetőségtől, hogy elhagysz minket, de megértem, ha így döntesz.  
\- Halálosan. Elegem van – válaszolta. Draco cirógató keze soha jobbkor nem érinthette volna, mint most, amikor gyilkos indulatok kavarogtak a szívében.  
\- Akkor mit fogsz csinálni? – érdeklődött Percy Weasley.  
\- Először is elháljuk a házasságunkat, még mielőtt másnak is az a briliáns ötlete támad, hogy hagyjam el Dracót – mondta, miközben érezte, hogy párja belecsíp.  
\- Ezen kívül? – kérdezte kipirult arccal Narcissa.  
\- Nem tudom, talán utazgatnunk kellene egy kicsit. Megismerni egymást, összeszokni, és aztán közösen felépíteni egy otthont – válaszolta Harry Draco szemébe nézve.  
\- Ez az utolsó szava? – faggatta mérges arccal Umbridge.  
\- Igen, ez. Holnap reggel az asztalán lesz a felmondó levelem, uram – mondta a Miniszternek, miközben felállt, és elkezdte húzni párját a hálószoba felé.  
\- Rendben, Harry. Akkor sok boldogságot kívánok! – felelte Kingsley, míg a bírónő azt kiabálta háta mögül, hogy nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot, megbánja még Harry a választását.

De a fekete hajú tudta, hogy nem lesz igaza a boszorkának, elég volt csak szerelme vágytól csillogó szemeibe néznie.

 

*~*~*

Erre vágyott. Ezekre a cirógató, erős kezekre, az izgalomtól elfulladó hangra, a smaragdzöld szempár teljes figyelmére. Végre érezte szívével, lelkével, minden porcikájával, hogy Harry az övé, csak és kizárólag, az ő Harryje. Remegő kézzel bontották le egymásról a ruhákat, a fekete hajú folyton-folyvást ráhajolt a szájára, csókot lopott, harapott, kóstolt belőle, korbácsolta vágyukat az egekig. Dracónak egy pillanatra pánik költözött a szívébe, amikor rájött, hogy ez Potter első szeretkezése, sőt életében az utolsó partnere is ő lesz, mert a házassági varázs végképp össze fogja őket kötni.

De aztán a hős újra letérdelt eléje, lehúzta a cipzárját, és semmi nem számított többé, se kétség, se múlt, csak az élmény, Harry becézgető nyelve, tehetséges szája. Öt perc alatt elélvezett, majd párja karjaiba omlott, aki gyengéden fektette őt el nászi ágyukon. Harry valahonnan elővarázsolt egy tégely síkosítót, és két szenvedélyes csók között bevezette az első ujját a szőke testébe. Draco megfeszült a kényelmetlen érzéstől, a múlt ködébe veszett az előző szeretője, akinek megengedett efféle bizalmasságot. Kényszerítette magát, hogy lassabban, normálisan lélegezzen, aztán egy perc múlva szólt férjének:  
\- Jöhet a következő. Lassan!  
\- Igenis, szerelmem – hajolt rá szájára megint a fekete hajú, aztán óvatosan bedugta ujjait Draco fenekébe.  
Most már képes volt élvezni is, az első pár lassabb mozdulat után, ahogy Harry felváltva az arcát és a saját kezét figyelve tágította őt.  
\- Még! – suttogta, mire párja belevezette harmadik ujját is.

  
Harry megérezte, ahogy Draco egyre többre vágyott, szétnyitotta ujjait, hogy még jobban kitágítsa párját, és próbálta megtalálni a szőke prosztatáját. A köztük lévő mágia szakadatlanul közvetítette benyomásaikat, érzéseiket, még intimebbé téve első együttlétüket. Aztán elérkezett a pont, amikortól a szőke már csak sikítani tudott az ingerlő ujjak becézésétől, és csak egy dologra vágyott, szerelme férfiasságára, de sürgősen.  
\- Most! Kérlek, most! – szinte dadogta a szavakat, képtelen volt épeszű beszédre, mert a vágy felülírta minden korábbi tapasztalatát. Tűzben égett a teste, amikor végre beléhatolt Harry.

Megint körülölelte őket a mágia tejfehér varázslata, kizárva a külvilágot, hogy a lehető legteljesebb mértékben csak egymással tudjanak törődni. Összeolvadt a két tudat, lélek, egymás fejében, szívében kerengtek az eksztatikus sikolyok, még tovább növelve ezzel a kiteljesedés élményét. Nem tudták különválasztani, hogy melyikük gondolt előbb a szeretlek szóra, de jelentősége nem is volt többé a versengésnek.  
Mert amint együtt élveztek el, kiáltották egymás nevét, abban a pillanatban a házassági kötés varázslata aranyló fénnyel borította be őket. Lassan halványult el körülöttük a mágia, de őket még mindig nem érdekelte más, csak egymás szája, nyelve, ahogy elmélyülten, lassan, érzelmesen csókolták egymást. Talán ez volt az első igazán, szívből szerelmes csókjuk, melyet hatvan, hosszú, közösen eltöltött év során sok-sok ezer követett.

_"Mert néha az életben a számtalan prózai döntés között – mint például, hogy mit együnk, hol aludjunk, milyen ruhát vegyünk fel – felbukkan egy igazán fontos válaszút. Ezekben a pillanatokban, amikor a jelentéktelenség köde felszáll, és a sors a szabad akarat választása elé állítja az embert, csak jobbra mehetünk, vagy balra – nem ragadhatunk le középen, hogy majd elbújva kivárjuk, mi lesz. Nem lehet alkudozni a lehetőségekkel, amelyek előtt állunk._  
 _Választani kell és felvenni a kesztyűt. És közben tudni, hogy onnan már nincs visszaút."_  
  
**VÉGE**

**Author's Note:**

> Csapat: Spinell, kulcsszavak: jelentéktelenség, játékosság; kulcskép: koktélos pohár.  
> Megjegyzés:  
> Múlhatatlan hála a kihívás Szervezőinek, a Spinell csapat lelkes tagjainak; főleg két Kedves Csapattársamnak, Kyrapernek és RoseMnek.  
> Köszönöm a Bétámnak, Pollynak a rengeteg segítséget. A dőlt betűvel szedett utolsó bekezdés idézet, szerzője J.R.Ward.  
>  **A történetem kulcspár győztes lett, köszönöm a kritikákat, pontokat!!**


End file.
